Evening Star
by DarkBella
Summary: Nessie in high school with Bella. Bella, Alice Bellice . Volturi. Cheerleaders. Angst, Sex, Romance, Adventure. In the end some will learn it's a very bad thing to piss off Bella and Alice or will they? Give it a try and find out. Femslash. I made a mistake adding a new chapter to Future Seen Darkly...this story has been complete a long time ...sorry
1. Preface

_**My take on events a few years after Breaking Dawn, if lesbian acts bother you this is likely not your cup of tea, it won't be a smutfest but is rated M for a reason.**_

_**Mrs. Meyers characters are hers not mine. **_

**Preface**

**NPOV**

When I turned three I got my first visit from what my mother referred to as "My little monthly friend". I was horrified, but what was more interesting was my mother and father seemed terrified by what seemed a natural, if amazingly accelerated part of female physiological development.

My Jacob (whom I told everything) seemed both overjoyed and terrified by this. I knew all about "The Birds and the Bees", Grandfather had often said he would estimate my current level of education as equivalent to multiple PHD's.

I had in fact, read much more than Mother, though Father would nearly always point out Mother's strength of mind was largely her intuition. Of that I'd no doubt as she seemed to know what others were thinking as often as Father, who can literally read minds, did.

It was also around this time I began to notice some things. I'd developed the urge to see Jacob even more and I seemed to want to touch his skin all the time. I also noticed there was something going on in the Cullen household.

Mom and Aunt Alice had always been each others favorites and everyone knew that. It was just one of those things which were generally accepted. In truth I think Grandmother Esme found them to be really cute, of course she'd probably say that about everyone in the family she was so sweet, Aunt Rosalie loved Mother and me fiercely (particularly me) but it was a different kind of love, especially the way she treated Mother.

In truth there was no shortage of love in the Cullen household, everyone seemed to love everyone, though Aunt Rosalie seemed genuinely irritated by Father more often than not and utterly loathed my Jacob by all appearances. Only Leah seemed to be an outsider and as far as I could tell she truly disliked me.

But some subtle dynamic seemed to have changed. Aunt Alice and mother seemed to touch each other a lot more than they used to. They often took long hunting or even camping trips together. Why I was the only one who seemed to notice this mystified me. One day I'd overheard Uncle Jasper and Father in a rather heated and, to me, quizzical discussion.

"How long are we going to allow this twisted vampire version of Brokeback Mountain to go on Edward?"

"What do you propose we do about it Jasper? And honestly neither of us know _ANYTHING_ is going on except they spend a lot of time together. It may be they always will. They've been incredibly close nearly from the moment they met. I can hear in your thoughts how much you love Alice and you can feel how I feel about Bella."

"Edward it just, _feels_, wrong."

"I spend a lot of time alone with you Jasper and even more time alone with Emmett, how would you feel if somewhere Alice and Bella were making the same sort of implications about us that you are them?"

Uncle Jasper snorted with disgust.

"I see your point Edward, I see your point."

I felt so confused I later asked my Jacob about. It. His reply had been nearly as confusing.

"You know how I told you certain things go on with the pack we all know about but never speak of Nessie?"

I'd nodded my agreement.

"This is one of those things."

**BPOV**

I was holding Alice close to me, kissing her playfully occasionally. The way she bit her bottom lip when we were like this, well I just melted inside, So incredibly sexy.

"I love when we hunt together Alice," I said smiling and looking into her beautiful honey clored eyes.

"Yet we get so little hunting done," She giggled, sounding like a peal of bells.

She suddenly darted forward and licked my nose, giggling even harder.

"Ewwwww," I playacted a bit of disgust, she was incredibly cute when she was playful and she knew it. She also knew I thought so. These days we really couldn't fool each other about such things.

"You don't want me to lick you anymore Bella?," She stuck her lower lip out and pouted. Alice's pout is so effective it really should considered a weapon of mass destruction. Want to stop an army? Why bother with messy bombs and and bullets and such, simply have Alice pout and ask them to stop. There's not a force on Earth that could resist that. Of course I might be slightly biased.

I looked at her beautiful eyes, her wild raven hair, her gorgeous and cute pixie features and was a bit overwhelmed by my good fortune in her caring for me.

"I want you to lick me forever Alice."

"Oh my Bella, my darling Bella."

"My beautiful pixie Alice, I know one of these days I'll wake up and realize these times alone are just a sweet, lovely dream, you are so very far out of my league."

"Saucy girl," She retorted, "Shut up and kiss me."

So I did.

_**A/N If you are feeling extraordinarily kind, please take time to review**_


	2. Tragedy

_**My take on events a few years after Breaking Dawn, if lesbian acts bother you this is likely not your cup of tea, it won't be a smutfest but is rated M for a reason. This is a short be necessary chapter.**_

_**Mrs. Meyers characters are hers not mine. **_

**Tragedy**

**NPOV**

I was asleep and dreaming when it all began. It was an astoundingly vivid dream. I was in my Jacobs' head. He and Embry were cliff diving at La Push. Jacob had just jumped and Embry was waiting when they both heard howling in the distance. Jacob said a few words I was not supposed to hear before he splashed deeply into the cold water.

Jacob swam quickly to the shoreline then phased.

"Vampires! At least nine on the rez!" Sam communicated privately to Jacob. Jacob immediately passed the communication on the members of his pack and was gratified to learn they were already responding to news of this rather massive invasion.

Briefly he wondered if there was any to contact the Cullen's for aid but dismissed that idea as idiocy. As fast as he could muster he loped towards the howling.

"Oh Jesus!" he heard Seth's voice in his mind.

Jacob could tell Seth had been cut off and was being attacked by two vampires. What was worse Seth was in enormous pain. Jacob veered off in that direction. I could feel his desperate need to help Seth.

It didn't take long to find them. They were deep in the woods and a good distance away from the main battle.

Jacob could immediately tell Seth was too badly injured to fight so he positioned himself between Seth and the vampires and growled fiercely at them. The vampires hesitated until a third one of their number appeared, then they rushed Jacob as a group. Jacob snarled and tore one of their hands off. Then I felt agonizing pain, Jacobs pain.

I awoke screaming and knew I had to get to my Jacob, I had to help him. I tore out of my room in the cottage and rushed towards the reservation. I am not as fast as a true vampire, but I can move pretty fast and have my advantages over them. If I can maintain contact with one they are for all intents and purposes immobilized as I flood them with memories, my memories.

I'd nearly made it to the reservation when I felt the worst pain I'd ever experienced in my entire life. So bad in fact, I collapsed from it. Jacob was gone. My Jacob was gone. I lay there unable to think or move.

I don't know if I lay there an hour, a day or week. I was filled with loss, grief so overwhelming I could not move or even cry. I was only dimly aware of my surroundings and was later told when I _WAS_ found I was in convulsions.

After a time I felt a presence, a wolf. A few moments later Leah knelt beside me. She was weeping. She lifted me from the forest floor.

"Oh little Nessie I feel so horrible for you." She whispered and I began to cry so hard in her shoulder I felt it would never end. I was not even aware when the Cullen's and the rest of the wolves got there.

_**A/N If you are feeling extraordinarily kind, please take time to review**_


	3. Mourning

AN Due to nature of the early chapters, the M rating won't be used till later

Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers not mine

Mourning

BPV

When we arrived in the woods after all of us, wolves and Cullen's frantically searching for, Nessie I found her weeping uncontrollably into Leah's shoulder. I was too saddened to be as shocked by this as I might have been in other circumstances. My best man was dead and my daughter was shattered. I fell to my knees sobbing dry vampire tears myself. Esme and Alice immediately moved to either side of me and placed their hands on my shoulders.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked Sam.

"Nine vampires attacked the reservation," Sam answered, "We killed 4 of them, as soon as Jacob was killed they fled into the ocean. We are not well equipped to pursue them there."

Nessie still seemed unaware of our presence.

"Why would anyone target Jake?" I managed to say through dry sobs.

"We will find out my love," Edward interjected, "But for now Nessie may need medical attention. We must get her home." I nodded imperceptibly.

"Leah, you will never understand the depth of my appreciation for your kindness, but I must carry Nessie home and allow Carlisle to examine her.' Edward said.

Leah stunned me again by saying, "I'm coming with you."

Edward took Nessie in his arms and with my Alice supporting me, as I could not walk by myself we made ready to go home.

"What is wrong with her your medicine cannot help Carlisle,' Sam said his voice full of grief, "but when you find who did this I insist the Quiloettes are informed."

Carlisle simply nodded, Jake was a loss to almost all of us, some a lot more than others.

APV

Watching little Nessie and my Bella like this was almost more than I could bear. Their faces were twin masks of sorrow and aside from her constant weeping Nessie seemed catatonic. We'd tried very hard to be discreet as we both still loved our husbands, but I didn't give a damn what anyone thought, tonight I would hold Bella as she grieved her daughter's terrible sorrow and the loss of her best friend.

I looked at Jasper and the look he returned to me seemed to say he understood.

LEAHPV

I don't think anyone understood except maybe Sam, but I knew exactly what little Nessie was going through. When I lost Sam to Emily it tore my heart in two. I would be by her side. Parents cannot fully help with this kind of hurt, but perhaps a good friend can. Offspring of a leech or not I would not see Nessie hurt like I did.

I was the Alpha of my pack now and was my duty to see Jacob avenged and to take care of our family which Nessie remained.

And what the fuck was up between Bella and the short chick I wondered.


	4. comfort

AN Things should start to pick up soon………………promise

Mrs.. Meyer owns her characters not me

Comfort

BPV

After Carlisle looked at Nessie and pronounced her healthy Edward carried her and I followed to the Cottage. Normally it would seem to be a beautiful night but to me even the trees and stars seemed to be weeping. I could find no beauty in anything and my darling weeping Nessie seemed to emphasize that very point. I hope she slept soon and envied her the peace that sleep used to bring me as a mortal.

Edwards' strength was a constant source of amazement to me. He remained stoic and strong even after we arrived at the cottage. I ran immediately to the massive billowing white bed and buried my head into a pillow still sobbing and it seemed Nessie could find no peace either. She clung to Edward as if he were a life preserver and she a castaway lost at sea, crying her beautiful golden brown eyes out.

Edward did appear to be a bit flummoxed, watching the two people he loved most sink into the utter abyss of agony. I could hardly blame him as he was caught between the Scylla and carboys of two women who seemed utterly beyond his ability to comfort. A small part of me wished desperately I was stronger but I couldn't even compare this to my sadness when Edward had left, they were utterly different. I only knew one thing with a certainty. Had Edward not left none of this would have happened, it was his absence that led me to become so close to Jacob and a small part of me might not now ever completely forgive him and more importantly, myself, for ever allowing that to happen.

I was sobbing even more at that melancholy thought when I heard our front door open with out benefit of a knock………..

APV

I couldn't stand this a moment longer, the moments were like hours thinking of someone I loved suffering. Finally I looked at Jasper and said.

"I need to go to Bella."

His face grew sad and I wondered once more how much he knew, we'd tried so very hard not to hurt anyone. We'd never taken into account someone hurting one of us so very badly. Love is, as Romeo and Juliet, a very messy thing indeed sometimes.

"You probably should, she likely needs you and certain Edward is more than a bit overwhelmed right now."

My heart was hurting when I told Jasper, "I'll be back when I can."

I didn't look back when I turned and left our room.

I leapt the river and ran to Bella and Edward's cottage. The moonlight, normally so romantic upon Esme's little monument to Bella and Edward's love did not affect me at all this evening. I knew what I needed to do and I knew Bella needed me. As I walked to the door I was surprised to see Leah, in wolf form, lying beside the door. Even more surprising, she did not move as I walked past her through the door.

Edward sat in an overstuffed chair, Nessie in his arms, still sobbing. She did not even look up at me, which showed just how out of it she was, normally she'd have run over and hugged me with glee.

"Do you think she'll sleep at all tonight?"

"I don't know." Edward answered

"Where's Bella?"

Edward simply nodded towards the bedroom. He knew I knew the Cottage's layout as well as anyone, with the exception of Esme.

"She needs to come with me." I said simply

"Alice do you think this is appropriate?" He said with a slightly pained look on his face.

"I'm going to put this as circumspectly as possible Edward, Nessie needs someone and Bella is in no condition to be of any comfort to her. Bella is suffering too. She needs someone who loves her too. There is only one you."

There was a moments pause. Finally Edward said.

"You can talk to her, but I'm not certain she's in any condition to go anywhere at the moment Alice."

"You should know I usually get my way by now Edward."

He simply nodded.

I walked into the island inspired bedroom. My Bella lay, sobbing in the strange way we vampires do, on the massive white billowing bed, head buried in a pillow. My heart broke a little bit more to witness it. I approached the bed and softly lay a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to come with me Bella." I almost whispered.

She looked at me her face made even more heartbreakingly beautiful by her complete sadness.

"I don't think I can Alice"

"You need to, Bella, Nessie needs to be with someone, bur heart is broken too, you can't be alone right now."

"No I mean I don't think I could walk ten feet right now."

"Bella I'll be here for you, I'll walk with you when you need me to and when you cannot walk, I'll carry you."

And with that I picked her up from the bed. I walked through the living past a the weeping Nessie and Edward still desperately trying to comfort her. I'm not certain Edward even noticed us. As we exited the cottage Leah most certainly did as we exited the cottage.

"Where are we going Alice?" Bella asked me softly.

"We're going to our place Bella, we're going to our place."

I'd been hunting one day quite a bit a field from our normal hunting zones when I happened upon a hunting cabin, clearly unused for years. I'd put that out of my mind for many years. Much later events transpired and at this point any hunter would be horrified with the place. Outside it still looked quite rustic but inside it was straight out of Gossip Girl. I've never been one to under do things and when I decided Bella and I needed a place I may have went overboard a bit. Wind turbines powered electricity provided power and the interior was finished as if had been lacquered in subtle pinks. I was there I carried Bella.

Finally we arrived. I entered and laid Bella upon the large overstuffed leather couch. I stroked her beautiful hair and leaned down to kiss her beautiful lips.

"Alice, I, I ….can't."

"I know you can't my darling Bella," I snuggled next to her, "Tonight I hold you, I hold you tight."

And I did.


	5. Solution

AN Now we start to get to the heart of the matter……

Mrs. Meyers creations are her own

Solution?

NPV

July

August

September

October

November

Each passing day nothing changed. I felt I was falling down an endless dark pit with no end in sight. Leah still came to visit me nearly every day. Mother and Father showered me with love, though it was easy to tell mother still had her own wounds to heal. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose came to see me often, love and concern writ large upon their beautiful faces.

None seemed to understand if I could have made it stop I would have. I didn't WANT to feel the way I felt, I remembered being happy, though it seemed so long ago, ages actually. Finally I realized it made it easier if I ate when they asked me to ate responded when spoken to I could get people to leave me alone. Still it's hard to live with my parents. My father is a mind reader. My mother is the most powerful shield on the planet and majorly intuitive. In addition to that Uncle Jasper could instantly gauge my mood.

This is a hard family to be a kid in, especially if your heart is ripped in two………..

EPV

I was not looking forward to this. Leah had taken to never being far from the cottage. She was either right beside the front door or prowling the lush green woods that surrounded us. As alpha of her pack now that meant Quil, Embry and Seth were around quite often too. Of the four, Leah was the only who still maintained an utter hatred of leeches as she thought of us. This baffled me considering her complete devotion to Nessie since the death of Jacob. Nessie is, after all, my daughter. Still Bella had insisted I become more involved in her "plan" , a plan I did not entirely agree with.

However I KNEW something was going on with Bella and Alice, though I did not know what. Bella refused to let me in her mind claiming her grief was a private thing and Alice was far too skilled at hiding her true thoughts from me. Alice had always complained about the presence of wolves robbing her of her gift to see the future through visions. She, at least, would understand my frustration at having two I cared so much about with their minds so totally closed to me. That being said, I understood Bella's ongoing grief and I could hear Nessie's thoughts were in a dangerous downward spiral.

Bella's trump card was she knew EXACTLY how Nessie felt, she'd felt much the same when I'd left her trying to protect her. This had led to her jumping off a cliff, something she claimed was to hear my voice in her head. In my heart I felt it was a suicide attempt. Bella had asked me to speak to Leah, emphasizing I could do at least that much for our daughter. I agreed. Gathering my wits about me, I exited our lovely cottage, a place which until recent months had been so full of love, to speak to Leah.

"Leah, I know you are nearby, I need very much for you to phase so I can speak to you." Of course I could just speak and read her mind, but such communication bothers most. I could, in point of fact, read her confused thoughts nearby. Finally she emerged from the woods, wearing grimy shorts and a Mickey Mouse T-shirt. It was wholly a mystery why a young woman as beautiful as Leah stayed wolf so much and dressed as she did when in human form.

"What do you want leech?" she sneered.

I ignored the insult and responded, "We're having a family meeting at Carlisle and Esme's tonight at eight, Bella would like you to attend."

She looked dumbfounded.

"Why would I want to attend a Leech family meeting?'" she said her voice laced with contempt.

"Do you consider Nessie family to you Leah?"

"Of course I do!" she answered.

"That makes you part of our family then and Leah, the meeting is about Nessie."

She considered this a moment, her face running through several emotions, I already knew her answer frankly, I wanted to force her to vocalize it after her attitude.

"I'll be there leech." She finally allowed.

I nodded then went on to explain Bella's plan…………..

BPV

At about 15 till seven I entered Nessie's room.

"Renesmee," using her given name got her attention at least as she looked up, "I need you to come with me to Grandma and Grandpa's"

She waited a moment then nodded her assent.

We swiftly made our way through the woods, jumped the river and finally entered Carlisle and Esme's home. I could tell everyone was already in the rarely used dining room. We entered and I took a seat on the right of the table waving Nessie to the seat beside me. She sat down, obviously curious as just what was going on.

"We're all here to talk to you Renesmee, about your future, " I said "And I'd like Leah to begin."

LEAHPV

"Nessie," I said, trying to keep a kind look upon my face despite being literally surrounded by leeches, "I once told you I knew exactly how you feel. Now I'm going to tell you how. The Pack doesn't talk about this much, Jacob helped heal me quite a bit, which is something else I doubt you knew.'

I could see Nessie's eyes widening and growing moist.

"Before Sam was Alpha of the other pack, before he was even wolf, we were in love…."

"But. but, what about Emily?" I stunned to hear Nessie interrupt me with the longest sentence she'd uttered in months.

"I'm coming to that Nessie. We'd planned to marry, have babies, all the silly things young couples dream about. It was all I wanted and I didn't think it was too much to ask for. To marry the man I loved and for us to have pretty babies. And Nessie it was all right there in front of me, so close I could taste it. I could think of no reason it would not happen."

I was stunned to see Rosalie, leech bitch queen, staring at me as if she were on the verge of tears. As if her sort could cry.

"Then because of the proximity of Le………Vampires, Sam became wolf."

I had to gather myself, as many around the table were looking at me with sudden understanding, I fucking hate that but at least maybe now they know why I hate them so.

"I doubt anyone's ever told you about imprints have they little Nessie?"

She shook her head no in a somber way.

"This is something that happens to wolves in our tribe. Some say it's when you meet your soul mate, which I doubt as grown men have been known to imprint with infants, some feel it's a biological means to breed better wolves, which again I doubt. The point is when a wolf imprints they completely forget anyone else they loved, the person that matters most to them is the object of their imprint."

I had to gather myself, this was still painful ground for me.

"Sam imprinted with Emily and suddenly, inexplicably, randomly it seemed, and I do believe that imprints are simply random a joke our wolven nature has played upon us, my perfect little future and my pretty babies with Sam were taken from me."

Rosalie got up and ran from the room, what was up with the blonde bitch?

"After that happened, I was much like you are now. I become wolf soon afterward, which believe me I did not choose. I was in a downward spiral, you're far better than me by the way, I lashed out. I took out my pain on everyone around me. Finally I attempted suicide, several times, and failed due to the 'gift' of being a near indestructible wolf. In my case Jacob accepting me into his pack was the only thing that saved me."

"Jacob and I were imprinted weren't we?" Nessie said in a small voice "Does that mean I'll always feel this way?"

"Yes you were Nessie, but when half of an imprint dies so does the imprint. Recovery is hard, damned hard, but others have done it little Nessie. I plan to help you and make sure you do.."

She gave me a soft nod, her beautiful chocolate eyes moist.

"I'll let your Mother speak, she had a similar experience."

Nessie eyed me in shock.

BPV

"Nessie all this happened when I was still human. There was a time when everything I did seemed to place my life in danger somehow. I used to feel there was a magnet implanted in my derriere that attracted trouble. I'm ashamed to admit on more than one occasion my incredibly bad luck placed my entire family's lives in danger."

I paused and gave her a look of compassion I hoped.

"Your Father has this way of assuming the blame for anything that does not go perfectly, It's one of his most endearing and at the same time enraging qualities."

Across the table Alice snorted in a very un-Alice like way. Edward shot her a withering glance.

"After a series of events which threatened me, and thus my vampire family because of how Edward felt about me," I paused as the memory was still painful, "Edward decided I'd be safer if he left Forks entirely and cut all ties with me. Alice warned him such a course of action would be disastrous but Edward's sense of nobility made it impossible for him, in his eyes, to continue to place me in danger."

"I may sound critical of Edward in this but even he has since told me on more than one occasion it was the most grievous error he ever made."

"I will say it again and again until this world ends or I do my love" Edward added.

"So Edward convinced me he did not love me and left, compounding the error by forcing the family to disappear without a trace too." Nessie stared at me in utter shock.

"Three days later Sam found me lying in the woods saying Edwards' name over and over at the same spot where he'd told me he was leaving." I sighed, "If anyone ever doubted you were my daughter, this situation should rectify that, as your reaction mirrors mine so much it scares me."

"Oh" Nessie said softly.

"Despite the best efforts of Jacob, my father and everyone near me my emotions were caught in a maelstrom, ever going downwards. I could see no bottom. It was if I was caught in the blackest night utterly alone." I hated remembering that time, even with dim human memories. I forced myself to continue.

"This is the first time I've ever admitted this to anyone, including myself. I really didn't care whether I lived or died. Under the guise of seeking a thrill I attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff into a stormy ocean."

Alice sobbed and Edwards' face was a mask of anguish, Esme was immediately behind them both attempting to soothe them as only she could in our family. Nessie was openly crying and I took her in my arms stroking lovely copper curls. There was a palpable sense of anguish in the room and Jasper looked strained to the point of exhaustion.

"If Jacob had not been nearby to save me," I finished, "I would have died that day."

"Carlisle," I added, "telling that story takes a lot out of me, could you finish?"

"Of course Bella darling." Carlisle said.

CARPV

"The point of telling you all this Nessie," I said in a soothing tone, "Is everyone in this room loves you and does not want you to sink as low as your Mother and Leah did. Your mother has proposed a possible solution and the family has voted. While there was some dissension the vote was in favor. But Nessie ultimately the choice is yours, but we all agree something has to change."

Rising from Bella's shoulder Nessie looked at Bella and said, "What do you want me to do Momma?"

Bella tenderly placed her hands on Nessie's cheek's.

"I want you and I to go to high school." Bella said.


	6. First Morning

NPOV

This was the most insane idea mom had ever come up with. What was worse is Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice insisted on "dolling" us up as they put it for our first day, like I don't know how to dress. They barged into our house at 5:30 AM and Aunt Alice shouted "Cullen girls rule!" then they drug us up to the mansion. Mom doesn't sleep so I doubted it bugged her as much. I just wanted this stupid experiment over with. Apparently I was Aunt Rose's to deal with while Aunt Alice would deal with Mom (Like anyone didn't see that coming seriously there is something freaky about those two).

I was fortunate at least in no one in our family believes in styling my hair much, they all seem to worship these copper curls. If they had to wash waist length copper curls and wait for them to dry………….

Anyway Aunt Rose wanted my make up "perfection" as she put it.

"I want you to draw more boys than Bella baby" She whispered

I was shocked.

"Why would Mom want to draw boys at all?"

"I've never been really sure your Mom likes boys baby Nessie, but she does adore attention, in her subtle way she's become the center of our family"

"What?" I responded.

"I'm just thinking out loud honey, I love Bella maybe too much, I know I love you too much Nessie"

And the primping went on.

BPOV

Alice drug me to her make up room.

"Alice I know how to put make up on."

She kissed me, which she knows will get her way, our tongues briefly touched.

"If you let me make you perfect for today I might have a special surprise when you get home from school my Bella"

I moaned softly.

"Why do we do this to each other Alice? It will destroy our our family."

"I've told you before I've seen it won't" Alice said "And we will be together"

Grief or not the thought of us together made me wet.

"Oh Alice"

"Shush and let me make you perfect my beloved"

NPOV

My mom was a freaking vision from a goddess I'd never seen her so beautiful and that's saying something.

"Nessie! Oh my darling you look………….."

"I'd trade immortality to look a beautiful as you do right now"

I was stunned.

"Are you kidding mom?

She looked surprised.

"Have you looked in a mirror? I'll be ashamed to walk in beside you Mom, you are the prettiest woman in the world"

"Ahem," Aunt Rose cleared her throat, "Actually I am but you two both may turn a few heads"

"Cullen girls rule!" Aunt Alice added

We were in the garage. So I asked Mom .

"We're taking Dad's Volvo right?" It was the car Mom always drove.

"No sweetie we are taking my Ferrari"

"Huh?" was my intellectual response.

My Mom winked, actually winked and said,

"Cullen girls rule"

Somewhere I heard Emmitt laughing.

Mom drove us to school in like a minute, like she's gonna get a ticket in Forks, more likely pappa would try and ground her. For the first time since my Jacob died I was not utterly filled with grief, was……….OMG ….I was nervous.

Aunt Rose had put me in black slim jeans and what I'd call a white puffy skirt, Aunt Alice had dressed Mom in a black leather mini, black tights, ballet shoes (Yet another thing that's strange Aunt Alice always calls Mom too tall, why does she CARE?) a sort of white athletic shirt and a black fabric bullfighter sort of jacket.

I noticed as soon as we parked things had went a bit quiet with the kids out around us.

"Come on sis"

I must have look a bit pole axed, looking at all the stares, yes here at school I was Mom's younger sister, the latest two Cullen adopter's. She held my hand and we marched into the office.

The lady there was very busy it seemed.

"Mrs. Pope?" Mom had read the nameplate

"Oh!" the pretty older woman exclaimed dropping some papers, "You must be the new Cullen girls"

"We try" Mom said

"Well here are your schedules and oh my aren't you both so pretty"

We both said thank you and examined our classes, I was entered as a freshman, Mom as a sophomore (Which Aunt Alice said was pushing the limit for her) so we had nothing together but lunch and gym.

This was both bothersome and a relief to me, I didn't want Mom watching over my shoulder all the time.

We left the office.

"You must be the new Cullen sisters!"

It was a gang of boys, all well scrubbed and seemingly nice…

BPOV

Oh dear I'd forgotten this part.

"Hi guys" I said, "We'd love to meet every one of you but we just got here let us come up for air first"

The boys looked confused

"We just need to get used to a new school"

That they seemed to understand, was reminded of a Jimmy Buffet song Edward liked when I was mortal

You got fins to the left, fins to the right

And you're the only bait in town


	7. school

RPV

I was stunned when Aunt Rose showed up after first hour, several girls and MANY boys had approached me by then.

""Nessie are you ok?"

I sort of nodded.

"Listen to me," She said, "Your Mother and I went through hell to bring you into this world, Your Mother literally died so you could be born, do this right for me and for her."

I nodded kind of in a funk.

"And Nessie"

"Yes Aunt Rose?"

"There are boys here that are who are wanting you I'm going to be more brutal than your Mom or Dad will, you have a period, you can become pregnant,"

I was likely beet red at this point, I'd never imagined having sex with anyone, let alone babies my god.

"Don't be so damned naïve Nessie," Obviously Aunt Rose saw the blush, "Do you honestly believe when you sleep that Bella and Edward do nothing? Or that Bella and Alice's strange friendship is all holding hands and skipping and dancing?"

I backed against the lockers.

"Mom and Alice are what?"

"Ask your Mother that but it's something we all know and try to ignore. That's not my point, if you meet a boy you like here be very careful, I'm not sure the Cullen family would survive another baby right now. Later in the right way, I'll just speak for myself," Aunt Rose took me into a hug, "You were a dream come true and I Love you my Nessie, you are the daughter Leah and I were denied."

"You Know I love you Aunt Rose but why is Mom doing this," I murmured ""This just confuses me"

"Because she would die before seeing you harmed, so would I," she paused "And I'd advise never to go against Bella or Alice's choices, they both seem to end up right"

"Don't you get it Aunt Rose? Aunt Alice see's things, my Dad can read minds, Mom seems to just KNOW how I and others feel. I'm nothing compared to that."

She stroked my cheek.

"How could you be nothing when the most powerful vampires in the world would die for you?"

I called up my intellect again and said huh?

"You are so much like your mother it makes me want to slap you sometimes"

"incredibly smart and stupid at the same time"

"Bella is the weak link here, she's putting herself on the line for you, trying to save from what happened to her"

"what can I do?"

"I'd suggest be a teenager but use birth control"

"do you still love me?"

"Aunt Rose said I love you and your mother so much it hurts"

I walked into café

My mom if she was there would not be eating, everyone that met loved me. I could sit somewhere

I grabbed some salad and sat with Rebecca Newton

"Thank you for accepting me"

"Won't your sister sit here?"

"she see's me at home"

A boy walked up and looked abashed.

"Everyone here wants to know you, and I do to, but you are damaged, I can help if you let me"

Mom was by my side in an instant.

"Don't mess with my sister"

_Who are you and what did you just try to do?_


	8. The Sport of Cheer

_I've been getting lax about my intro's First all characters here belong to the inimitable Mrs. Meyers, Second thanks for the reviews, they are like heroin to a junkie, Third we are getting to the good stuff now………_

BPOV

I didn't know who this strange boy was, but I'd felt something a lot like what Jasper does, directed at Nessie. He was definitely mortal though. Finally I realized everyone was staring.

"Hi " I said, "I'm Roxanne Cullen, "sorry if I got a lil pushy there I just watch out for my baby sister. First day of school and all that."

"_Roxanne_," Nessie sounded irritated, "Everything was _fine_ here."

"Won't you sit down?" The girl sitting opposite Nessie was obviously quite nice.

"I'm sure Renesmee will be fine with you…….I didn't get your name?" I knew full well who Rebecca Newton was, she used to be a pest when I worked at her Mom and Dad's store.

"Rebecca Newton" She said shyly.

"Well I'm glad my sister has such a nice and pretty friend"

Nessie glowered at me.

I looked at the boy.

"And you are?"

He smiled.

"Just call me Charles"

"Well nice to meet you as well Chuck" I'd always loved Peppermint Patty i8n the Charlie Brown cartoons.

Every one giggled and I wished all a very nice day, then made my exit.

NPOV

I watched as Mom walked, no really danced, away. I was going to have to ask her about what Aunt Rose said, her and Aunt Alice were getting more and more alike.

"Your sister is …………..impressive." Jessica broke the silence.

"Yeah she's a tough act to follow…….." I muttered and for the first time in my entire sped up life, I resented my Mom.

_GYM Last Class NPOV_

We'd all changed for Gym and Mom came out last, Alice had given her a freaking_ Leotard _for gym! She, of course, looked stunning and I could see all the boys tongues hit the floor. If we were going to be in high school together Mom HAD to stop being every boys wet dream.

Mrs. Adams, the gym teacher, came out and announced we'd be playing dodge ball today. Teams were selected and I wondered how well Mom wanted us to play, we could obviously do better than anyone here.

I had my answer soon. Mom was one of the first one's out, she feigned tripping and let the ball hit her. Well I'd had enough. I Played just a little bit better than the best human. It finally came down to me and that Charles boy. He launched a ball at me that had to be going 90 miles an hour. Instead of dodging I moved slightly to my left and caught the ball, thus winning the game.

We were all going back to change when Mrs. Adams approached me..

"May I speak to you a moment Renesmee?"

"Ummm just Nessie is fine Ma'am."

"OK Nessie here's the thing," She paused, "Saralucinda Kidd's parents moved two weeks ago leaving an open spot on our cheerleading squad"

I wondered what this had to do with me.

"Based on what I just saw, if you're willing to put the work in, I think you are the girl to fill that spot."

This would really piss Mom and Dad off if I did this was my first thought. Then my mouth got ahead of my brain.

"I think I'd enjoy that Ma'am"

_BPOV_

"You did what?" I asked Nessie on the ride home.

"I'm a cheerleader now Mom"

I was fuming inside, we try and try to avoid attention, not to mention Charlie and half the damn family would be at all the damn games now. Then I realized Nessie was taking an interest, in just one day, in something other than Jacob being gone even if it was, I suspected, just to piss me off.

"I suppose we'd better run by Smith's Sporting and get you a Cheerleaders letterman jacket then sweetie"

She seemed a bit surprised by my response then gave me a strange look and said.

"Mom what's up with you and Aunt Alice?"


	9. Interlude

_A/N Sorry to have been so, so long between updates, the holidays are just nuts for me, a new chapter though and as always, Mrs. Meyers Characters belong to her, not me._

**BPOV**

Nessie had just asked me what was going on between Alice and I and it sent a chill of horror though me. I drew a deep breath and answered with a question of my own.

"Why would you ask that Nessie?"

"Because today Aunt Rosalie popped in and warned me of," Nessie blushed and looked away from me, "possible consequences were I to become, erm, involved with a boy. She……..she said……everyone knew about you and Aunt Alice but looked the other way. What did she mean Mom? What did she mean?"

This conversation got more horrifying the longer it went on. Everyone knew what? Hell Alice and I didn't know anything except it felt so wonderful being together we could not stay apart. Finally I decided to tell her as much of the truth as I felt safe doing.

"Nessie I honestly couldn't characterize Alice and my "relationship", "I drove with my knee as I air quoted relationship, "I can tell you a few things though. First I will always be honest with you. Alice is by far my dearest friend and we enjoy spending time together, so much so it bothers us greatly NOT to spend time together. If anything beyond that changes I promise that you will be the first to know, because I will tell you."

I could tell this answer hardly satisfied her but by this time we'd arrived at the Sporting goods store. I parked and we went inside to order Nessie's jacket.

We got home and went inside. Everyone was in the living room already.

"Guess what everyone!" I began to announce then Edward ruined everything. He looked at Nessie and said, "You're going to be a cheerleader! What were you thinking Nessie?"

I glared at Edward and put my arm around a suddenly cowering Nessie.

"She was thinking she might have some fun why'll she's in high school Edward and I just ordered her letterman's jacket at Smith's"

Edward glared back at me.

"I thought the idea was for us to maintain a low profile?" Rosalie interjected.

"Would you have refused her Rose, knowing it was something she actually _wanted_ to do?" I asked her pointedly.

Rose looked at me and she finally seemed to realize this was something that _finally_ had nothing to do with Jacob that Nessie wanted.

"You know I wouldn't Bella, "She answered, "but YOU know we'll have to be very careful about this."

I nodded, partially in thanks and in total agreement.

Alice squealed and started hopping up and down. She ran over and grabbed a flabbergasted Nessie from beneath my arm.

"Come upstairs to my room Nessie!" and drug a stunned Nessie upstairs with her.

Edward, looking defeated and disgusted, said, "I need to hunt, want to come Jasper?"

This made it clear, Edward was pissed at me, as he did not ask me.

"Sorry Ed, I just got back." Jasper said.

Edward nodded and dashed out the front door.

A few minutes later Alice drug a blushing Nessie downstairs, Nessie was dressed in a Forks High cheerleading uniform. Suffice it to say we were all stunned, mouths agape.

"Alice why would you have a Forks cheerleading uniform?" I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind.

She and Jasper exchanged a _look_ and Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and I appeared disgusted. Emmett leered in a thoughtful way. Rose must have noticed as she smacked him soundly on the back of the head.

"What?" he exclaimed. Rose didn't answer but took his hand leading him upstairs.

"Everyone here's hunted except you me and Nessie, "Alice said, "You two wanna go?"

"I wanna wear this a while," Nessie said, blushing deeply, "I don't wanna mess it up Aunt Alice."

We all smiled at that and Esme walked over and hugged Nessie deeply, murmuring how much she loved her.

"Let go hunt Bella," Alice said, smiling and pulling me out the door.

After we'd gotten out of earshot I asked Alice, "Please don't tell me you have a Princess Leia costume hidden in way in that warehouse you call a closet?"

Alice merely laughed, a peal of bells ringing in the woods.

**APOV**

After an intentionally short hunt I led Bella to our lil love nest. We entered and I smiled at her.

"I've been missing you my love**." **I said to her.

"Alice I need to tell……." Bella started. I shushed her by kissing her, gently at first then my tongue sought entry to her mouth. She moaned softly and opened her mouth, her arms encircling me.

I began to swiftly remove her clothes, and taking her cue she began to do the same to me as I press her against the wall.

"Oh my God Alice I love you more than life," She murmured as I kissed and gently bit her neck.

"Oh my sweet Bella," I said, "I could never lose you, I love you more than anything."

By now our clothes were in a heap on the floor and I could smell the sweet, hot smell of her arousal as I was sure she could smell mine. Smiling lavisciously I pulled her toward the huge overstuffed couch. She bit her lower lip that had gotten a bit less sexy than it was when she was mortal. I laid her down and began to kiss her deeply.

My hands went to her breasts kneading them. Bella moaned into my mouth, her hands going to my ass, pulling my body closer to her. Our sexes ground together.

"Oh baby" She purred as I kissed her neck, working my way down her chest.

She began to massage my breasts, making me even wetter, which I was not sure was possible.

"I so love your breasts" I said just before I took her left nipple in my mouth, my right hand rubbing her stomach. I continued to lick, bite and tease her nipple as my hand worked lower and lower and lower.

I think she was screaming my name as my hand reached her sex, though I couldn't say for certain I was getting pretty far gone myself. I began to rub her clitty (I'd labeled it "Bella's Pleasure Button" long ago).

Finally I inserted two fingers inside her, my thumb rubbing her clit. I moved my fingers in and out and her hips began to move in rhythm with my fingers.

"Alice, Alice, ALICE!!!" She screamed.

I could feel her juices running as she came upon my hand, calling my name.

After she calmed down she flipped me over.

"I have to taste you Alice" She said and I could see the hunger in her eyes.

She dispensed with foreplay and began kissing my soaking sex. This was perfect for me; I was already so turned on. I needed her, needed her so badly. I pressed her head deeper between my legs

"Oh Bella!!" I cried out as her tongue entered my waiting sex. She licked inside me and began rubbing my clit.

I began to squirm beneath her; the sheer pleasure was overwhelming me.

The she began to lick and bite my clit, which had fully emerged from its hiding place long before and thrusting two fingers in and out of me. I bucked my hips in time with her fingers.

"Arggggggghhh myyyy god ohhhhhhhhh!!!" I was beyond intelligible speech.

Then I felt it. When Bella made me cum it was I like she was lifting my step by step to new plateaus, each higher and higher and higher. Then when I reached the top, when I'd cum, it was like I'd went off the edge of a high, high cliff. Pleasurable falls, like I was flying, expect I never hit bottom. I just pleasurably landed in her arms.

Later we held each other, kissing not really saying anything.

Bella looked at me and said." Alice, Nessie said something today that really bothered me, something I think we need to talk about…….."


	10. Hallmark Moment

**A/N **Events march as it were, it's nice to see Nessie interested in something other than weeping isn't it and Even if Bella and Alice don't understand what's going on between them I think we start to. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten, I truly appreciate them. Big thanks to Little-sunandstars, my wonderful new beta reader, she keeps me on my toes and then some.

As always Mrs Meyers characters are entirely hers.

**Hallmark Moments**

**NPV**

I enjoyed the silly uniform. I'll admit it. I knew I looked really cute in it, and it took my mind off things. That felt really good, just to enjoy being cute, better than I expected it would. I wore it until I got tired, then finally went upstairs and changed back into my normal clothes.

I went back downstairs and watched TV with Uncle Jasper, Grandmother and Grandfather. It was really quite peaceful. Everyone was making small talk, though I really wasn't paying attention.

I was pondering Mom's rather cryptic answer when I'd asked her about her and Aunt Alice. Then Grandmother snapped me out of my reverie with a question aimed directly at me.

"What made you decide to become a cheerleader on you very first day at school, Nessie? That seems a bit..........sudden," she asked me, smiling in that way only she could. It warmed everyone's hearts to see it on her. She had perhaps the kindest, sweetest heart of anyone I'd ever met.

"We like to refer to it as the sport of cheer, Grandmother." I smiled, indicating I was hardly serious.

Jasper laughed outright, and as so often is the case, the mood spread. Uncle Jasper is probably my favorite uncle, though Uncle Emmett has his boyish moments, LOTS of boyish moments. Still Uncle Jasper's penchant for wearing his heart on his sleeve (as if he could help it) was, to me, utterly endearing. That said, soon we were all laughing along with him. After we all calmed down, Grandmother persisted.

"Still Darling, Nessie." She came over and sat beside me, putting an arm around me, "There had to be a reason for such an unexpected step.............."

I thought for a moment then decided to be honest.

"Well the coach saw me in gym, I showed off a little I guess, and she asked me to join, but I suppose initially I accepted because I wanted to make Mom mad." I shrugged. At this point I couldn't even put my finger on why I'd wanted to anger Mom.

This silenced the room a moment.

Grandfather looked at me, his golden hued eyes kind and gentle.

"Nessie it's normal for someone of your, erm, developmental stage to start to question and perhaps in small ways resent their parents. With your parents being so extraordinarily gifted, I can see how it would almost be inevitable."

Grandfather placed his hand on his chin as if he was contemplating what he'd say next.

"There are four things I'd like you to think about when you consider your mother, Nessie," he said, tenderly. Where Grandmother is absolutely sweet, Grandfather always seems so infinitely wise; they were perfect bookends that held our family together with love.

"First, while she is far from perfect, we all are, including me and you, imperfect. Always remember our imperfections are a large part of what makes us what we are. In some very real ways our flaws make us stronger because we are self-aware enough to recognize them."

"Second, while she does not share your Aunt Alice's gift of precognition, she does have remarkable courage, determination, and intuition. You'd do well not to bet against either Bella or Alice, according to all of our experiences."

"James, Laurent and Victoria did, and they are all now dead. While your mother did not kill anyone, she'd never do such a thing; she really is a gentle soul. They chose to oppose Bella, and for whatever reason, things seem to turn out in her favor no matter how much stronger those who align themselves against her appear to be. I need not remind you that Bella and Alice were almost single-handedly responsible for the Volturi's ONLY humiliation in more than 1500 years."

"I'd say," Uncle Jasper interjected with a chortle.

"Third, and this illustrates the point I just made, when she was carrying you, many of us were convinced she would not survive the pregnancy, that she should do something before she died......."

I heard Aunt Rosalie's loud "Ahem!" from upstairs.

"She could have died?" I was stunned; these were things I didn't know, hadn't considered, and didn't want to consider. There was something unspoken here. Something I would find out.

Grandfather seemingly ignored both of us then continued.

"Bella refused to consider any possibility other than your successful birth. She was willing to die, if need be, to see that you lived. She was willing to let James kill her to save her mother. Bella's absolute dedication and courage to save those she loves is utterly without question."

Grandfather paused once more.

"Finally I want you to tell me what was the last thing Bella said to you when she placed you on Jacob's back, when she was convinced the Volturi were going to kill us all."

I was almost tearing up at the memory. I knew Grandfather knew the answer.

"She said, 'I love you.......More than my own life.'"

Grandfather nodded.

"Nessie, no one is perfect, and no one here expects you to be. We do love you as if you were perfect, but rest assured no one has such unrealistic expectations. We all love you, and Bella has proven more than once she'd rather die than see anything bad happen to you. Just don't forget that."

"And one more thing, Renesmee," Aunt Rosalie added, surprising me. I hadn't noticed her reentering the living room. "You'd better be a kick-ass cheerleader."

She smiled warmly at me.

I turned to her, a quizzical look on my face.

She answered my unspoken question. "Cullen girls rule."

We were all laughing again when Aunt Alice and Mom skipped through the front door, holding hands.

APOV

Our urgent conversation was not forgotten, just shelved for the moment. I could still feel some anxiety that my sweet Bella was holding inside herself. It was bad for her to hold things inside, sometimes until it caused her emotional pain. At times like that only I could draw her out.

It was passing odd to me that in spite of Jasper and Edward's gifts, no one could read Bella like myself. I could assess her mood at a glance, calm her with a touch, and inflame her with a kiss.

The amazing, blessed, and confounding part was, she could do all those same things to me. Even better and worse was I loved it when she did.

I found myself constantly wondering where this left us, but our joy, our sublime happiness when we were together, overshadowed any doubts that I had. I had chosen to live in the now and let tomorrow's worries happen tomorrow.

We skipped into the living room together holding hands, everyone was there except Emmett and Edward, and I could see Emmett descending the stairs.

There was a surprisingly warm atmosphere in the room. Everyone was laughing and it felt, it felt like descriptions I'd heard of what a fireplace might feel like. I had no human memories of such things. I did wonder if Jasper's talent was manipulating things here.

"Are we interrupting a Hallmark moment?" Bella asked, smiling.

I looked at her beautiful face, lit by such a beatific smile and suddenly I saw.

My epiphany was like a personal supernova, blinding only me.

Suddenly I was no longer confused.

I was completely and utterly in love with Bella.

I would never spend another day apart from her again.

BPOV

"Are we interrupting a Hallmark moment?" I said smiling.

Everyone smiled at me and laughed a bit more.

I withdrew my hand from Alice's perfect, pale ,small, cold hand and ran over to Nessie and Esme. They looked so darling together, I couldn't stop myself.

I'm bigger than Alice, but still smaller than Esme or Rose. I actually felt quite certain that when Nessie achieved her full growth she might well be taller than me; she was already maybe one or two inches shorter and so very beautiful.

Thus it was awkward, but I managed to hug them both. They nuzzled into me, and I felt so loved I could almost forget the jolt I felt from a moment ago, like an electric current running through my entire body. I was stunned Jasper hadn't noticed. Hell I was stunned every one for miles around hadn't noticed.

I kissed Nessie on the forehead.

"Are you tired, Darling?" Usually she was asleep by now.

She looked up at me with her adorable chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, Momma." If I could still cry, that might have brought a tear to my eye; she so rarely called me that anymore.

Instead I took her hand and said, "Well let's get you to bed then, Baby. Tomorrow's a school day." And waving at everyone I led her out of the house towards our cottage.

We didn't talk as we walked. Instead, I thought to myself.

I wasn't sure what had happened back there, but of two things I was completely convinced.

I loved my daughter Nessie more than my own life, and things had just changed between Alice and I forever.

**A/N** As I mentioned above please review, if I'm doing something wrong here, I can't fix it unless you tell me.

Next installment, Nessie cheers at her first game and meets Charles's disturbing friend Chelsea for the first time.


	11. Ballgame!

**A/N** Well I suppose it's nice Bella and Alice are starting to get things sorted isn't it? (It's always nice to see families doing things together) and Nessie seems to be making real progress, Yes, all seems to be sunshine and light.............Big thanks again to Little-sunandstars the best beta reader here.

Mrs Meyers characters are hers and hers alone.

**Ballgame!**

**One week later.............................**

**NPOV**

My first week at school went better than I could have imagined. Everyone I met seemed to like me, and this wasn't the faked enthusiasm I'd envisioned for a new student in a small school. They genuinely seemed to like me.

I'd been literally surrounded by love at home my entire brief life, but the people I knew consisted almost entirely of the Cullens, Jacob and his pack, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garret, and of course Mom and Dad, and the yearly trips to visit Zafira and her sisters deep in South America.

I knew that on the bigger scale of things, Forks High School was quite small, but in my range of experiences, this was an entire new world, and somehow it seemed welcoming. That I could be liked by people who were neither related to me nor friends of my family meant something.

Mom and I had just pulled up in the Ferrari for another day of school. There was a small crowd outside the school, and Mom commented wryly.

"You'd better hurry, Nessie." She smiled, her honey colored eyes twinkling. "Your coterie awaits."

I hugged her and kissed her cheek, then got out of the car to go to where my friends were waiting.

**The night before...............**

**BPOV**

I'd just walked down with Nessie so she could go to bed. As per her usual, 15 minutes later, she was asleep. Edward and I silently regarded her beautiful, sleeping form, and I couldn't help, but notice we were both smiling. Nessie was, after all, our shared miracle; something so wonderful that added up to more than the sum of it's parts.

I leaned my head into Edward's arm and whispered softly. "She's so wonderful, isn't she?"

Edward stroked my hair. "Just like her Mother," he whispered back.

"Even with Alice around, the future is but a question mark Edward. No matter what happens, no one can ever take this miracle away from us. Nessie is a blessing no two other vampires will ever have."

"Are you feeling pensive, Bella?" Edward asked, turning my face to look deep into my eyes.

"No, no. It's just," I struggled for words, "after all we've been through, I've learned to appreciate the now. I'm not saying this right I know. I'm not eloquent like you or Nessie, but I've just learned to appreciate what I have while I have it."

Edward smiled and kissed me softly.

"It's after dark Bella, shall we hunt?"

I grinned up at him.

"Bring on the night."

* * *

We returned from the hunt, our thirst abated by an unlucky mountain lion.

"Shall we go to Carlisle and Esme's?" Edward asked.

"I'll join you shortly. I want to sit and think by our little ocean for a bit."

"Come soon." Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

I walked through the house and sat on the bench beside the tiny pond Esme had installed behind Edward's and my bedroom.

I'd been sitting there contemplating Nessie, Alice, Edward, and myriad other things, when Leah surprised me by joining me.

"May I?" She gestured towards the bench.

"Of course," I said, simply.

She sat. She seemed to be struggling for words.

"I approve of what you're doing with Nessie," she said finally. "I would never have thought it, but it seems to be helping."

"You can't imagine what your approval means to me, Leah," I said, sarcastically.

She stood abruptly and faced me.

"Look, you don't know how hard this is for me." she was breathing heavily. "I'm the Alpha of the only pack of wolves dedicated to protecting…leeches."

I'd had about enough of that talk and was getting angry.

"Leah, sit." I didn't raise my voice, but my tone was not kind. She looked taken aback, but after a moment sat down again.

"I want you to listen and understand this," I said, in a more gentle tone. "Suppose I referred to all the Quilleute women as 'squaws' and all the men as 'redskins?' Suppose I assumed all any of them wanted was 'fire water'? What would you call me?"

Her face had grown thunderous.

"I'd call you dead," she said in a menacing tone.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know I don't use those terms. Use your brain, Leah. I happen to know you're very intelligent."

She thought for a moment, her anger slowly cooling.

"I'd call you a racist or a bigot," she finally answered.

I nodded.

"Let's take this a step further. We Cullen's are demonstrably different than other vampires. Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and I have never taken a human for blood. I'm even ashamed of the donated blood I had to drink to keep Nessie alive, but I was human then. Edward only preyed on sex offenders and murderers, and eventually even that became morally reprehensible to him. Jasper only took victims in the great vampire wars in the South over 100 years ago; he came to our way of life as soon as his ignorance of it was revealed to him. I don't know Emmett or Esme's histories, but I'd wager they are similar."

I paused.

"So what do you think it makes us think of people who lump us in with any other vampires? People who call us leeches and bloodsuckers? Because believe me we WANT human blood, but we sacrifice for the greater good. There is right and there is wrong," I said, softly.

Leah almost whispered, "The blonde one calls us dogs, mutts. She says we stink."

"Do I smell good to you Leah?"

She wrinkled her nose.

"You smell far too sweet, sickeningly sweet, to the point it used to burn my nose, though I'm more used to it than I ever expected to be."

"You smell like a wet dog to me, Leah, but I am completely used to it. I think you'd find, given time, if you got to know Rosalie, you two would have an awful lot in common. But that's not my story to tell. Just think about what I've said, and Leah?"

"Yes?"

"It's going to be a nightmare anyway, but I'm certain it would mean a lot to Nessie if you and your pack could come watch her cheer tomorrow night."

Leah stood, turning to leave, then paused. "Sam once told me that you and Emmett were the only Cullen's that were not smart; you were all temper and passion."

I chuckled softly. "Most times I think Sam was right, about me at least."

"No Bella, Sam was wrong." She walked away.

* * *

**15 minutes before game time**

**BPOV**

Nightmare. Complete and total nightmare.

My entire family was is the stands. Tanya's Denali branch of our family had insisted on coming. I felt fairly certain 13 vampires had never attended a high school basketball game at once before.

Leah and her pack were there, as well as Sam and Emily, 13 vampires, and 5 werewolves.

And Charlie and Sue. So, 13 vampires, 5 werewolves, two humans, and Edward and I.

Alice couldn't see a thing about tonight's outcome because of the wolves' presence, which made us both nervous. It was a constant source of frustration to Alice that she could not see what might happen to me when I was at school because I was with Nessie.

Nightmare. A complete and utter nightmare.

**NPOV**

I was in the cheerleader's locker room with the rest of the team, and I was nervous. My whole famdamily, a favorite phrase I learned from Emmett, was there, and the shoebox sized gym was packed.

Our opponent was Port Angeles, whom Diane, another cheerleader, had referred to as 'our arch rivals'. We'd talked about them for day before.

"When was the last time we beat them?" I'd asked, not really meaning anything.

"23 years ago," Kandi, an incredibly pretty raven haired cheerleader who stood at least six inches taller than me, had answered.

"If we never beat them, how can it be a rivalry?" I was honestly curious.

I'd received looks as if I was from outer space, so I decided to leave that particular issue alone.

"We'll beat them this year," Kandi had said, enthusiastically.

"Why?" I wondered why this year would be different than any other.

"Because we have Stacey Bryant, the best guard in the state." She paused. "He's already signed to play at Kentucky next year."

I'd watched far too much basketball with Emmett not to know what that meant.

"He must be really good then," I responded.

"He's better than good," Kandi said, and made a kissing sound.

At that point I just shook my head.

So there I was, nervous as a cat, waiting out the last few minutes before my cheerleading debut.

Finally, we heard the pep band start playing, which was our cue to run out, do some tumbling stunts, then start doing our routine in the middle of the court until the teams came out.

Surprisingly once we were on the court, all my nerves disappeared, and I just did the routines I'd memorized this past week. I didn't have to look around to locate my family; I heard Emmett's booming voice immediately.

At the end of a routine, I threw them a wave and did a back flip into a split on the court. I laughed to myself as the women all cheered and the men all seemed to wince, even Charlie.

Then the teams came out, and we retreated to the sideline. I could tell immediately which one Stacey Bryant was. Firstly, he never missed during warm ups, and secondonly, he had this almost feline grace on the court.

He was about six foot, four with medium length, dark brown hair, and brown eyes that were just like mine. He was well built, as all really good basketball players are, and had an air of confidence I could detect even from where I was standing.

I watched him during warm ups and he was, in fact, very good, but when I looked over at the Port Angeles team, they had several players taller and much bulkier than he. Somehow, I found myself wishing he wouldn't get hurt. I've watched a lot of sports with Emmett, and I know basketball is a lot rougher sport than most people realize.

My own personal cheering section was right behind me, but thankfully, except for Emmett and Charlie, they remained reserved. I did glance back at them and smile from time to time, which seemed to delight them.

Warm-ups ended, and the players ran over to their respective benches. As Stacey passed me, he looked me right in the eyes and winked at me. I could feel myself blush and my toes squidge a little. The moment passed very quickly, but I noticed a silence behind me. I turned and looked; every single vampire had the look of one that has smelled something arousing. Horrified, I realized that it was me.

Oh. My. God. Just shoot me now.

**BPOV**

Just when I was convinced everything was going to go okay, that boy ran past my Nessie and winked at her. We were a few feet away from her, and every vampire there, including me, recognized what had happened.

Nessie was excited by the boy.

Emmett, of course, was the one to end the silence.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh, Bella?' he guffawed, and Edward growled. Rose and I smacked them both in the back of the head simultaneously.

Twin "Owww"s were our reward.

"It's a natural part of growing up," Alice said.

"Yeah, and most kids don't have relatives like us," Rose added.

"That can immediately tell when such things happen," I finished.

"You'd probably better shut-up, Emmett." Jasper seemed on the verge of laughter. "The girls have circled the wagons." At which point, Alice smacked him on the back of the head too.

Carlisle and Esme seemed to be restraining laughter at all of us, and finally could not keep it in anymore. The laughter spread to the rest of us, and the moment had, thankfully, passed. We went back to cheering for Nessie and watching the game.

The game itself was quite good, a seesaw affair, with many lead changes. I'd watched enough basketball with Emmett and the family to at least understand what was going on. My attention was of course divided between the game and Nessie; she was just so adorable in her cheerleader uniform. I was so proud of her that my heart was bursting.

The boy who'd winked at her was very, very good and soon it became obvious that without him, Forks would not have a chance. Port Angeles took to fouling him hard every time he got near the rim, sending him sprawling on the court.

"I'm getting two things from Nessie," Edward whispered to me. "She really wants Forks to win."

I nodded at him because at this point, so did I.

"And it really bothers her when they foul that boy like that."

Of course all the vampires and werewolves, could hear even a whisper, and Edward was treated to 18 flavors of stunned looks.

"Hey," he shrugged, "I don't have to like it, but it's part of growing up."

Finally the game was tied 64-64. Port Angeles had the ball, obviously wanting the last shot. They were passing the ball around a distance from the basket, watching the seconds tick away. The boy, at a speed that would have rivaled a vampire, streaked between two Port Angeles players and stole the ball.

As fast as he was, I thought he'd easily get to the basket unhindered, but a huge Port Angeles player apparently had a better angle and crushed him to the floor. A foul was called, the boy lay there a moment, and I wondered if he was hurt. I looked down to watch Nessie, and she was on tippy-toes biting her lower lip; this might turn into a problem. I was of a mixed mind about her becoming sexually active. It was obvious she was physically mature, and I seriously doubted she'd change much over the next two years. If she got much more beautiful, she'd be a threat to every man's sanity that she would ever meet. After all, I'd desperately wanted sex before marriage, but Edward wouldn't do it, but she was my little Nessie, and well, there it was.

Finally, the boy slowly arose, as if he were in pain, and approached the foul line. The tiny gym, which had been so raucous, was silent. The referee handed the boy the ball. He took a shot, and the ball rolled around the rim twice then went to the court. The crowd groaned. The referee handed him the ball again. This time it was as if his head had suddenly cleared. He dribbled three times, lined his elbow up, and took the shot. It went through the net without even touching the rim.

The crowd erupted. I don't think I've ever heard anything quite so loud. Emmett was going nuts, whooping and hollering. Port Angeles took the ball out of bounds and threw it, attempting a shot from around 75 feet. It missed of course, and a buzzer sounded. The game was over and chaos ensued. The small crowd ran onto the court yelling and cheering. It was pandemonium. Emmett was bouncing up and down, slapping us all on our backs.

Alice grabbed my arm.

"There's another vampire here," she hissed.

I looked down on the court.

Where was Nessie?

**NPOV**

During the chaos that followed us winning, somehow the flow of the crowd had forced me into the hallway that led to the grils' locker room. This was fine by me; it was a madhouse out there. I was collecting my thoughts. I was so happy we'd won, and if I'd admit it to myself, even happier Stacey was all right. I didn't have long to think, though, because soon I had company in the form of none other than Stacey.

He looked at me then started staring at his shoes.

"Um, hi. I'm, um, I'm Stacey," he mumbled.

How darling! Stacey was shy. He seemed completely different than when he was on the court and had winked at me.

"Hi," I stuck my hand out. "I'm Nessie Cullen."

He briefly looked up.

"I heard of, of you and your sister," he said, still mumbling. For such a great player, this boy had self-esteem issues. "You're new right?"

"Yes, we are." I smiled at him. "You played great tonight."

"Hey, Nessie." I heard Charles' voice from the end of the hall. "When you get a chance, I'd like you to meet Chelsea." There was a pretty, dark haired girl beside him.

"Uh, maybe I should go," Stacey said.

"Don't be ridiculous," I replied, placing my hand on his arm. "We only just met."

"Later Charles, I'm busy," I barked down the hall, though he and Chelsea still lingered.

Stacey looked up again, fighting between blushing and smiling.

"So, Kentucky, huh? You must be very proud."

He blushed even deeper.

"Well, erm, well, it means I get to go to college," he stammered. "I couldn't have if not for basketball."

I just wanted to hug him because he seemed so lost off the court. Ever seen a lost kitten? Well, no, I haven't either, but we get a lot of TV channels. He had that air about him.

I lifted his chin gently, so I could see his face.

"Stacey, maybe we could eat lunch together tomorrow?" I asked, softly.

Finally a smile, though he still blushed profusely.

"I'd like that," he managed. I smiled at him.

"That's great," I answered. "It's not easy being the new girl."

He simply nodded. Around that time Aunt Alice and Mom came bursting into the hallway. Great.

"Stacey, these are my sisters, Alice and Roxanne." I gestured towards them.

"Oh, um, hi," he stammered. "I gotta go. Bye, Nessie."

"See you tomorrow, Stacey." I waved as he sort of bumbled down the hall.

"Damn girl, you don't waste any time," Alice said, her giggling like a tinkling of bells.

I'm sure I was blushing scarlet.

"Let's get out of here before a riot breaks out," Mom insisted. For once, I wholeheartedly agreed.

As we left I looked up and noticed that Charles and Chelsea had gone.

**A/N** Review if you feel kind, it will help me make this as good as it can be.

Next Chapter, Secrets revealed.


	12. A Brief Pause

**A/N ** Next up a quick preview of some of the things that will affect the rest of our story( The chapters are taking a bit to write and even after that my beta reader, the incomparable Little sunandstars, or as I think of her, Boss, must look over them. I had to give you all something)...then in chapters 15 and 16 we move along to (more) secrets being revealed, relationships grow and wither, sturm and drang aplenty.

I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed, reviews are like heroin.

I also would like to say I hope you like my little story here, the fun's just beginninng, that's the truth.


	13. Portent of Things of Things To Come

**A/N** A small preview of the next chapter.

**A Darkened room**

"Why didn't you just do your thing while we were in the hallway?" Charles hissed. His face was contorted as if something he wanted very badly was so close but just out of reach.

"Her bonds are strong," Chelsea retorted, "I will have to be in actual physical contact with her for my gift to be effective."

"If I were already changed I'm certain I could alter her mood to be much more friendly towards you Chelsea," Charles intimated, a fox like smile beginning to creep across his oddly malevolent face.

Her answer was to violently back hand him, sending him flying across the room. He landed with a loud crash upon a cheap coffee table, demolishing the flimsy bit of furniture. Charles stared at Chelsea his eyes consumed with hatred. He wiped away the trickle of blood which oozed from his lower lip. If he was alarmed to be bleeding in Chelsea's presence his face did not show it. It occurred to him that one day soon, when he possessed the strength of a newborn, she'd pay dearly for this.

"You forget who run's this show little…_human_," She said, her voice dripping with undisguised contempt, "Your change depends entirely upon your delivery of the girl to me! If you succeed we shall see what we shall see."

Fighting to retain control of himself, Charles answered.

"I understand my job here and I will do it Chelsea."

"Good," She smiled, "And Charles, if she requires my touch for my gift to be effective, I must be alive for my ministrations to remain in effect. Our superiors would be highly upset should this little gambit not succeed. Already nine assassins have been sacrificed. If you _are _ever changed you'd do well to remember that."

Charles stared at her, hatred still burning in his eyes.

"I won't forget."


	14. Secrets

**A/N This was a hard chapter to write and I'm still not entirely happy with it. With that said, here it is. If you like it please review. Even better if you don't like it tell me why.**

**Bonus, two chapters at once!**

**Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers, not mine.**

**Special thanks to Lil-sunandstars, my great Beta Reader.**

* * *

**Secrets**

**A Darkened room**

"_Why didn't you just do your thing while we were in the hallway?" Charles hissed. His face was contorted as if something he wanted very badly was very close but just out of reach._

"_Her bonds are strong," Chelsea retorted. "I will have to be in actual physical contact with her for my gift to be effective."_

"_If I were already changed, I'm certain I could alter her mood to be much more friendly towards you, Chelsea," Charles intimated, a fox like smile beginning to creep across his oddly malevolent face._

_Her answer was to violently backhand him, sending him flying across the room. He landed with a loud crash upon a cheap coffee table, demolishing the flimsy bit of furniture. Charles stared at Chelsea, his eyes consumed with hatred. He wiped away the trickle of blood oozing from his lower lip. If he was alarmed to be bleeding in Chelsea's presence, his face did not show it. It occurred to him that one day soon, when he possessed the strength of a newborn, she'd pay dearly for this._

"_You forget who runs this show little…human," she said, her voice dripping with undisguised contempt. "Your change depends entirely upon your delivery of the girl to me. If you succeed we shall see."_

_Fighting to retain control of himself, Charles answered._ "_I understand my job here, and I will do it Chelsea."_

"_Good." She smiled. "And Charles, if she requires my touch for my gift to be effective, I must be alive for my ministrations to remain in effect. Our superiors would be highly upset should this little gambit not succeed. Already nine assassins have been sacrificed. If you ever plan to be changed, you'd do well to remember that."_

_Charles stared at her, hatred still burning in his eyes._

"_I won't forget."_

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice sat bolt upright in bed. I'd been holding her close and this was equivalent to a bucket of ice water being flung upon me. I knew she was having a vision, but I'd never really grown accustomed to her visions, I'd rather just accepted them.

"What's wrong Alice?" My voice was strangely tremulous.

She flung herself into my arms inside the safe haven of our little cabin. I was acutely aware of how well our naked bodies fit together, but sex was far from my mind; Alice was worrying me.

"Things are going to go wrong Bella, really wrong. Something to do with you, me, and Nessie. Bella it's bad. I can't see it all, but it's bad"

I gathered her tiny frame in my arms. Everything seemed so safe and beyond question or wonder here in our little cabin. I stroked her raven hair softly, peering into her golden eyes. She was worrying me badly, but I could not show that just right now.

"Alice, please." I was not begging, but was close. "Please tell me what you saw."

She snuggled her tiny body closer. She peered into my eyes, matching honey colored eyes dancing, nearly a wrestling match.

"Bella, things are going to go badly. I mean really badly. Someone, and I can't tell who or where, is thinking bad things about Nessie. You know how badly she clouds my visions. Bel…Bella, I can't be away from you; I can't be without you. I just can't. No matter how bad things get, I can't be away. You're everything to me."

We'd never discussed this in so raw a form, and I was stunned to feel dry tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Alice, listen," I pushed her now disheveled hair away from her incomparable face and kissed her. "I've known this a while,and I think you have to…"

I paused. I knew this would change everything. I was willing to destroy so much, but I could not help it. From the first time we met, her icy cold pixie hand had grasped my heart. I'd a feeling now she'd never let go. It made me want to cry and laugh about what I was going to say.

"You are my mate, Alice, my soulmate, and I cannot live without you. If the entire world went on without you in it, there would be no place for me, no safe harbor; yet wherever you are, if it's a mansion or a hovel, it is paradise enough. Without you, I'd be totally adrift, and I'd soon find a way to end myself. Do you understand? Without you I'm nothing..."

I drew a deep, unnecessary breath trying desperately to organize my thoughts. Alice's face was happy, sad, hopeful, and mournful all at the same time. I wanted to protect her from anything bad in this world, to love her and keep her safe. I wanted her to be MINE.

"But so long as you exist, I am happy. So long as you are with me, I will face anything and everything. Alice, I love you, and if you leave me, if you ever leave this world, I won't be far behind. I can't live without you and my feelings won't change. This feels like forever and ever to me. I want to see you every day, to kiss you everyday, to love you every day…forever." I paused, knowing I had to say one more thing.

"You must understand one thing, Alice. No matter how much I love you, no matter what happens, no matter what, Nessie will always come first. If anyone ever tries to hurt Nessie, I will kill them, just like I'd kill anyone that hurt you."

"You think I don't love Nessie just as much as you do, darling Bella?" She mock slapped my face.

"Oh gods, Bella." She began kissing me as if I might get away. "I can't stand a single day without you, ever. Oh, my sweet, Bella."

She paused and looked at me, love written large in her eyes and pixie face.

"What have we done, Bella? How many will we hurt? Where will this end?"

I had no real answer, so I kissed her in as gentle a way as I could.

"We fell in love, Alice."

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I saw them coming in, holding hands. They always did, but I could tell, something had changed. We'd all seen this coming, really from the moment they met. Living hundreds of years affords what some might call wisdom, but I doubt if I live thousands of years I will ever understand the mysteries of the female heart.

Esme had been the first to see this coming, from the very start. I remember the day Alice and Bella met. Alice had said to her, "You and I are going to be great friends," then hugged her before backing away abruptly, "Oh, you do smell good."

Esme had touched me lightly then whispered, "This will hurt Edward. Those two glow so brightly together that it almost blinds me."

I'd learned long ago not to ignore my wife's intuition. Instead I'd stashed it away, hoping any potential problem might go away. Obviously it had not.

I looked at Alice and Bella, and as calmly as I could manage, asked, "Can we three go have a talk in my study while Jasper and Edward are away?"

They didn't seem surprised, and Alice nodded. I led the way into my personal space. Everyone in the household knew it was soundproof, and it was here I had private discussions with Esme or, more often, my children. I looked at Alice and Bella sitting in leather chairs on the opposite side of my desk and realized something.

I loved all my children. I would lay down my life, or perhaps afterlife as it were, for any of them, but there was something about these two. They were both immensely gifted and fiercely stubborn, both beautiful and both as caring as any being I'd ever met in my hundreds of years. Yet there was something about them, a character trait they seemed to share. It was as if there the same emotional vulnerabilities coursed through them both. These were emotional vulnerabilities that could destroy them, singly or together. Something that perhaps made them my favorites in spite of myself.

Finally, I spoke. "Shall I tell you what we all suspect, well suspect is perhaps a bit too circumspect a term. What we all think we know but none of us talk about?"

Bella peered at her shoes. It was obvious from her facial expression she was mortified to discuss this with me. I understood; Bella had been without a father much of her life, and her immediate adoption of me in that role reflected that. Alice grasped her hand in a protective manner.

"What is it everyone thinks they know?" she asked, matter of factly.

"I'll be blunt, Alice," I responded, my word measured and slow. "You two were the best of friends. Whenever you were together, it made everyone in this household happy. Frankly, Alice, something has changed, dramatically."

Bella looked up, a fire in her golden eyes I'd seen before. If Alice was fire in a bottle, then Bella was a lioness, unassuming but fiercely proud. Her nurturing and protective instincts rivaled those of my wife, which was saying something.

"Look, I think everyone here knows exactly what's going on, Carlisle, and I want to be totally honest. I am not giving Alice up, not ever, not under any circumstances."

Alice looked embarrassed and fiercely proud at the same time. I was honestly proud of Bella's courage too. Still I had to try and prevent as much damage to my family as I could, if only for Esme's sake. She'd seen this coming years ago.

"Bella, all this begs one question," I said, in as soft a tone as I could manage. "What about Jasper and Edward?" To her credit Bella did not hesitate.

"I can't speak for Alice's relationship with Jasper, and I wouldn't if I could, but with Edward," her face looked anguished, "I still love Edward, I always will, but after Nessie was born something changed. I wasn't his wife and lover anymore, Carlisle, that was going through the motions for him. I was a Mother, something I think meant different things during his upbringing 100 years ago than it does now. Alice, well, Alice has been special to me since the moment I met her. This would have happened no matter what, but Edward made it happen faster, for me at least."

Alice seemed about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Esme stuck her head through the open doorway.

"Bella, Nessie is home early, and she's crying. I think you'd better come out to her."

Everything else forgotten, Bella dashed into the living room behind Esme.

**NPOV**

School was different today. It was sunny, so Mom couldn't come, and while Mom's presence was like a security blanket for me at school, I had a sense of freedom and adventure. I loved my family like crazy, but sometimes I think my accelerated youth had left them still thinking that I was a little girl.

After Grandmother dropped me off, I headed towards my group of friends or "coterie," as Mom called them, when I was intercepted by a giddy Kandi.

"Okay, Nessie, spill!" She was literally hopping up and down. I was mystified and a little scared.

"I'm not sure, um, what are you talking about Kandi?"

"We all saw you talking to Stacey after the game! He never talks to anybody! And he is so totally fine," she gushed.

"He's shy, Kandi," I was surprised by my urge to defend him, "but he does seem sweet."

"Sweet? SWEET? Nessie he's the biggest thing EVER at Forks High and you are the first girl he's talked to in four years! So spill!"

"Well Kandi, he's really nice. Really shy and," I bit my lower lip, "really cute."

"Oh, I knew it!" If anything she was even more hyper than before. "You like him." She made it a statement instead of a question. Suddenly my shoes became intensely interesting so I stared at them.

"So what's your plan, Nessie? You cannot let this opportunity pass you by."

"Well," I mumbled, "we're going to eat lunch together today."

"Oh, Nessie!" she exclaimed. "You have to let me know every detail, and of course I'll do everything I can to help you. Can I do your make-up and hair when you have your first date?"

I was stunned. Of all things I'd imagined for this morning, Kandi going all BFF on me was not something I'd foreseen.

"Well, it's just lunch Kandi," I said in a low tone.

"He'll ask you out, Nessie, I just know it!" She was bouncing up and down again. "You and your sister, Roxanne are so beautiful. We all notice. Roxanne is totally shy, but I can tell she really loves you; everyone who meets you loves you. Let me fix you up when he asks you out, please?"

She was in BFF mode still, and amazingly, something about it felt really good. I softly touched her arm.

"If it goes that far, Kandi, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have help me."

She beamed at me and hugged me tight. This was totally new; it felt really nice to have a friend.

We parted ways, heading for our classes. I was on my way, when Charles sidled up beside me.

"Hey, Nessie, is Roxanne sick or something?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, between classes she's never far from you, and I don't see her around today."

"Roxanne has stomach flu." I fixed Charles with a gaze, something about him was beginning to freak me out.

"Well, maybe you can have lunch with me and Chelsea today?" He looked hopeful.

"No can do Chuckster. Stacey and I have a lunch date." I smiled at him, a mean, little smile. I'm normally not a mean person, but I was finding more and more pushy people irritated me.

"Sometime soon then Nessie, and by the way, you make a great cheerleader."

I didn't have time to thank him before he rushed off to class. I had to rush too or I'd be late.

The time before lunch passed slowly. I knew far more in all these subjects than was being taught here, so I passed my time observing other students reactions to me. There was none of the jealousy I'd have expected, at least not noticeably. Everyone seemed to genuinely like me. It was very unlike their perception of my preternaturally perfect Mom. She was largely quiet when at school and did not hide her protectiveness of me. In some ways, I was fiercely proud she felt that way about me, and in others, embarrassed she felt I needed the protection.

I did realize I was slowly becoming something other than the new girl. I'd be very interested in seeing what that turned out to be. Finally, the bell rang for lunch, and I rushed towards the dining area, butterflies in my stomach.

When I arrive, I waited just inside the door. Time crawled in a way that only someone who has watched a teapot waiting for it to boil can really relate to. The cafeteria (Or Le Café Forks as we in the sport of cheer referred to it) began to fill. I was about to seek out my friends and join them when Stacey walked in.

"Uh, hi, uh, Nessie," he said.

I decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Hi again, Stacey." I took his hand, and he blushed beet red. "Let's get some lunch."

I led him to the serving line, and across Le Café Forks I could see Kandi waving and silently applauding.

Once we'd gotten our food I led, Stacey to Kandi's and a few other cheerleaders' table. He was a gentleman, pulling my chair out for me and waiting for me to sit before he did. Oddly, this reminded me of Uncle Jasper and his old-fashioned, polite ways. He sat in the chair beside me. I'm not sure why, but once he sat down, I scooted my chair closer to his.

"Hi, Stacey," Kandi said, a sweet and friendly tone in her voice. "I see you and Nessie have met each other."

"Uh, yeah, Kandi. I, erm, met her last night."

"Isn't she just the best?" Kandi exclaimed. Stacey just blushed more. I clearly needed to bring out more of what he was on court into his real life. I smiled and said, "Nessie is sitting right here, there's no need to talk about me as if I'm not."

Kandi blushed herself now. It stood out in stark contrast to her raven hair.

"Sorry, Nessie." She extended her hand and touched mine briefly.

I smiled, and said, "So Stacey, tell us what Kentucky is like."

After he'd stammered about how pretty Kentucky is for a while, I took his hand and said, "How about a walk before lunch is over?"

I'd never seen anyone look so relieved. Kandi was beaming from across the table. We got rid of our trays and headed outside, walking aimlessly in silence across the school grounds. I was between the gym and the main building when we were confronted by four guys, guys whom I could only charitably describe as greasy. Two of them had what I'd describe as makeshift baseball bats.

"Bryant," the largest one of them said, his tone seething with anger. "Mister Basketball, Mister Kentucky."

"And now he's with the prettiest girl in school," one of the other greasy flunkies added.

"We'll see what Kentucky thinks once we finish with him," the leader said, slapping his neo-bat into his palm.

"Yeah, and little Miss Sunshine Cheerleader won't be so pretty then either." His flunky felt compelled to add.

Stacey shoved me behind him.

"Run, Nessie," he said, surprisingly calm and confident. One thought ran through my mind.

Oh, Hell no!

Before I knew it, I acted. I was whirling between the boys faster than they could react. In a matter of seconds, all were on the ground, unconscious or moaning in pain. I had no fear of them telling anyone. A cheerleader beating all four of their asses would hardly increase their street credibility, but then I noticed Stacey was looking at me strangely.

"Nessie how did you do that?" His eyes were like saucers. "Nessie, what are you?"

I looked in his confused eyes and could not bear it. Felling tears well up in my eyes, I turned and ran for home. When I got there, I went straight inside to find Grandmother. I was still crying and blubbering nonsense at her. She disengaged from me and left for a few seconds before returning, followed closely by Mom. Mom ran and knelt beside me on the carpeted floor, immediately pulling me tight to her breast. She stroked my hair and patted my back with exaggerated tenderness.

"Nessie, Nessie, what's wrong, baby girl?"

I looked at her through my tears. "Oh Momma, I've ruined everything."

**A/N **If you feel kind review, if you disliked it's even more important you tell me why.


	15. Captured

**A/N Now the game is truly afoot.**

**If you like it please review. Even better if you don't like it tell me why.**

**Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers, not mine.**

**Special thanks to Lil-sunandstars, my great Beta Reader.**

**Captured**

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked down at a crying Nessie, utterly confused. I'd been away from school a total of one day, and Nessie comes home like this. Normally I don't curse, but I just wanted to say, what the fuck? What. The. Fuck?

Edward walked in as I began to respond to Nessie's entreaty; the look on his face told me Jasper had sensed her distress. While I knew he'd be able to tell me what had happened, I'd developed a feeling instantly as to the best way to handle this.

Holding Nessie in my arms, I used as gentle a touch as possible and place her palm against my cheek.

"Can you show me what happened?"

Nessie looked up at me, her chocolate eyes still moist, and gave me a small nod.

_Stacey and Nessie had been walking around the Forks High campus. Nessie had purposefully steered their walk towards a relatively unused spot between the gym and building three._

_She'd secretly been glad I couldn't be there; she was hoping she might subtly persuade Stacey to kiss her. She'd never kissed a boy before and while a bit anxious felt it was about time. The conversation had been largely unremarkable, largely small talk about upcoming basketball games and cheerleading. Even Stacey had chuckled when Nessie had automatically corrected him with "the sport of cheer"._

_As they rounded the corner they saw four boys, who'd obviously anticipated where they were headed and armed themselves with simple weapons. The leader of the little gang threatened Stacey and Nessie. Stacey pushed Nessie behind him._

"_Run, Nessie!" he exclaimed._

_At that point, Nessie had seen red, her rationality slipped, and in a matter of seconds, she'd incapacitated all four boys._

_Stacey was staring at her, eyes wide open and mouth gaping._

"_How did you do that, Nessie?" His voice was tremulous "What are you?"_

_Panic had set in at that point and Nessie had run home._

Nessie had removed her palm from my cheek and looked up at me, biting her lower lip.

"This shouldn't be too bad, Nessie, Darling," Edward had joined us and turned her face towards his. "Just tell this Stacey you were, 'freaked out.' Do they still say 'freaked out'? And ran back to see Carlisle. He diagnosed it as an adrenalin rush, a response to hazardous situations people sometimes have. Tell him they rare but he can Google it."

I rolled my eyes, and said, "I seem to recall someone else that explanation didn't work so well on, Edward."

His glared at me.

"It will work fine, Bella, my love. An athlete will believe such a thing."

"Would anyone mind explain just what the hell is going on here." Emmett burst out, his face marked with unmasked frustration. Rosalie, Esme and Alice nodded in agreement with Emmett; Carlisle was at work. Edward gave him the readers digest condensed version.

"Four boys tried to assault Nessie and her friend Stacey at school. Nessie dispatched them and is worried about how to explain to Stacey what happened."

Esme and Alice looked concerned while Emmett and Rose beamed with pride.

"Things like that will rarely happen in school if a kid is big or strong or a good athlete," Emmett spoke with the voice of experience. "What Edward said will work, Nessie."

"Thank you, Daddy." Nessie hugged Edward.

"I'll take you to back to school, Nessie, and you can explain to Stacey," Edward said to her. "The quicker this is settled, the better."

"Yes, Daddy," Nessie said. She took his hand, and I watched them walk to the garage. Just before they exited, I felt a massive wave of calm, and I smiled in appreciation at Jasper. He returned my smile in that rigid and utterly polite way he had, acknowledging my unspoken thanks for him calming Nessie.

I turned to Alice, sitting between Jasper and I. It occurred to me that had Edward been sitting on my other the side, the symbolism of our tragedy would have been complete.

"Do you think this could have anything to do with your vision of another vampire at the game?"

"Bella, Dear," Alice said with an uncharacteristic lack of confidence written large upon her face. She placed her hand on my cold knee and looked me in the face, our eyes twin honey colored circles reflecting each other.

"You know how my visions are around Nessie. Most times they don't work at all, and even when they do, they're usually wrong. I just can't put too much faith in it. We didn't see or sense another vampire, Bella. I don't think there was another vampire there."

I simply nodded, and Alice put her head on Jasper's shoulder, hand still resting on my knee. I pondered the potential for our personal situation, completely oblivious to the tragedy staring us in the eye like some fenris wolf at the twilight of the Viking Gods.

* * *

**NPOV**

Dad took me back to school. It was ten minutes until the next class, so I decided to sort of linger in the hallway until the last class started in hopes of seeing Stacey in the gap between classes.

As it turned out, I got lucky. When the bell rang, I saw Stacey exit a classroom just down the hall to my left. He was walking in that hunched over, reticent manner he favored when off the basketball court. I approached him. He saw me coming and doubt spread over his face.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Stacey?" I asked him.

He nodded, looking at me as if I were stranger. For the first time in my life, I felt ashamed of what I was.

"About what happened earlier, I, um, I freaked out." I'd carefully rehearsed the speech Dad had given me to recite. "I went to see my Dad (Our public codeword for Grandfather). He's a doctor.

I took a deep breath, collecting myself.

"I told Dad what happened, and he said I had an adrenaline rush, that stress or excitement can bring them on in rare occasions. He told me you could Google it."

I was shocked when Stacey's face lit up. He seemed to instantly understand.

"I don't have to Google it, Nessie. I've had them myself, during games."

_Jubilation! He likes me again_, I thought. I'm sure I was suddenly wearing a glowing smile.

"Um, Nessie, I was wondering if we could eat or maybe go to a movie tomorrow night?" he asked me, staring at the floor. The devastatingly cute, shy Stacey had returned.

"I'd love to," I answered. "Give me a just a second." I quickly wrote my number down on a scrap of paper and handed it to him.

"Call me after practice tomorrow." I pulled his head down and kissed his cheek on a wild impulse.

He nodded in the affirmative and retreated. I tried unsuccessfully to hide my giggle at him. His face was glowing such a bright red that he could have led a notorious job in sleigh work on a foggy, Christmas night.

I'd nearly reached my last class when Charles stopped me. Jeez that boy's pushiness was starting to irritate me.

"Nessie, I was wondering if you would like to get a malt with me at the diner after school?"

That was it; this boy had gotten on my last nerve. I was going to put a stop to this today, but I wasn't going to be late for class to do it.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there, Charles. We definitely have to have a talk. I'll meet you there after practice." I turned on my heel and rushed into class just as the bell rang. Charles had a strangely elated look on his face. Yes, I definitely had to have a talk with him and get him to back off.

During class, I texted Dad and informed him things were good with Stacy, but I had a thing after cheerleading practice, and I would run home after that.

I spent the rest of class ignoring all things French and blissfully considering tomorrow evening.

**Two hours and some minutes later.**

I entered the diner after practice and saw Charles already had a booth. I really hated this place. It had a worn 50's ambience that I suspected was not because of retro 50's décor, but rather it had not been updated since the 1950's.

Charles waved me over. I joined him.

"Hey, Nessie." He looked like the cat that had just eaten the canary. Well, he was about to be sadly disillusioned. "Let me get a waitress."

I interrupted him.

"Charles, this isn't really a social--" It was my turn to be interrupted as Charles beamed and yelled, "Chelsea."

The pale girl who'd been at the game approached our dilapidated booth. Suddenly my senses went on alert: Vampire. I immediately rose and stood to leave.

"I have to go," I said, loud enough for other customers to hear.

I was frantically rushing past this Chelsea when she benignly touched my shoulder.

Suddenly everything changed.

"I have some friends I'd like you to meet, Renesmee." She beamed at me.

"I'd love to Chelsea."

* * *

**LeahPV**

I was in the woods near Edward and Bella's cottage when an agony hit me. It wasn't physical pain. Tt was far worse, as if suddenly a limb was just gone.

"_Lea," Seth said in my mind, "What is it, what's wrong?"_

I was suffering, so I could barely answer. The empty agony seemed to be increasing by the second. I'd never experienced anything remotely like this. I felt as if I might die any second. I was so…empty.

"_Get Embry and Quil," I managed to answer. "Patrol the Cullens' house."_

"_Is there trouble Leah?"_

"_Goddammit, I don't know Seth, just do it!"_

Ignoring the agony as best I could, I ran near the Cullen's home, picked up the scent I needed, and began to follow it.

The trail meandered, going through water, airborne in the trees, and never in a straight line for long. A vampire never could have followed it, speed and sense of smell were the areas we wolves clearly excelled past the leeches.

Finally, the trail led to what looked to me to be some hobo's shack. Phasing, I quickly dressed. Finding the door locked, I kicked it in.

* * *

**APOV**

Bella and I were naked together at our cabin, enjoying the musty afterglow of some spirited lovemaking. I heard the doorknob being disturbed and before I could move, it burst open.

Leah stood there gasping as Bella and I scrambled to cover ourselves.

"She's gone," Leah moaned, in obvious agony.

"What are you talking about, Leah? Why are you here?" I was unhappy myself and it clearly showed in my voice.

"Dammit, don't you understand? It's killing me. I don't know if she's dead or alive." Leah drew ragged breaths. "Nessie's gone."

I'm quite certain Bella's piercing scream could be heard for miles.

**A/N Next up the Cullen family tries to figure out what the hell is going on. Nessie finds delight in a new home. Leah knows the worst kept secret so it follows her pack and Edward will soon. Charles gets his reward**

**For those who don't know Chelsea is a Volturi member who can break and create emotional bonds.**

**If you feel kind review, f you didn't like even more important you review so maybe I can fix it.**


	16. i'm scared

**BPOV**

"Alice?

"Yes?" she answered.

"Lucifer was the MorningStar...the Breaking Dawn."

"What are you getting at Bella?"

"You, Nessie and Rose."

"You make no sense Bella"

"You are the Evening Star."

"That's good Bella, our lives are in shambles I see nothing and you prophesy."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Never, except by omission."

"Edward will try and control me....he's very good, I'll tug my ear."

"Bella we are beyond Eddie's control..."

We went not to sleep, but rested.


	17. Shame

**A/N This one's named after a song I love that was recorded before I was born, ( Yes I'm pretty sure my folks were cokeheads in the 80,s, their CD's are full of stuff like this. ) but it seems ironically apropos and juicily filled with angst. The song was by the Motels and is worth checking out if you've never heard it.**

**If you like it please review. Even better if you don't like it tell me why.**

**Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers, not mine.**

**Special thanks to Lil-sunandstars, my great Beta Reader.**

**Chapter 16**

**Shame**

* * *

A very simple statement 

A very simple crime 

A lot of grief reflecting in how we spend our time 

I want to change things

 I want to make a change 

I'm tired of spending time agonizing yesterdays

  Shame on me

 Shame on you

 Shame on every little thing that we do

 Shame on me

 Shame on you

 Now's there's only one thing that we can do.

   Another empty day 

Another day comes true 

A lot of selfish dreams are waiting here for you

 I've got to have you

 I've got no one to blam

e It's just the two of us

 With nothing left to say

 But..  

Shame on me

 Shame on you

 Shame on every little thing that we do

 Shame on me

 Shame on you

 Now there's only one thing we can do

  Shame on me

 Shame on you

 Shame on me

 Shame on you

 I've got to change things

 I've got to make a change

 I'm tired of spending time agonizing yesterdays

  Shame on me

 Shame on you

* * *

**APOV**

I had to pull Bella close to quiet her primal scream. I still wasn't really sure what Leah was saying, but Bella certainly seemed to believe her. I'd come to trust Bella's intuition long ago.

Leah still stood in the doorway drawing breaths as if she were suffocating. Her normally pretty face looked ravaged and tears were still flowing down her cheeks. The nonsensical thought that she achieved the same hair look I spent a lot of time on simply by being a…dog, ran through my mind, but I dismissed it as being redolent with idiocy.

"Leah, you say Nessie is gone. What do you mean? Is she's dead? And how do you know?"

Blood tears I couldn't shed welled up in my eyes. Bella whimpered and sobbed in my arms. I tried to hold her closer, but to no avail.

"She-She's not dead," Leah said between anguished breaths. Clearly something was bothering her a great deal. Once again I hated my vision being so totally ineffectual with these dogs and Nessie. When dealing with them I felt so blind, so helpless. I'd grown so used to my visions that even being partially deprived of them felt like being crippled

"Okay, Leah, she's not dead, but she is gone. What does you mean?"

"She's further away than I can feel. She's just…gone." Leah looked like what I'd expect a human going through detox to look; like an addict. Her breathing was ragged, she was sweating and pale, and her hands were shaking violently.

Bella was in my arms, her eyes vacant, making little mewling sounds. Suddenly it occurred to me what I should have seen all along.

"When Jacob died, the imprint didn't just disappear, did it Leah?" I said, in as gentle a tone as I could manage.

She shook her head no.

"What happened?"

"I was the new Alpha." She spoke with some difficulty. "The pack and Jacob's imprint passed to me, but…but Nessie did not imprint with me."

I thought for a moment. I'd seen Bella catatonic like this in visions of when Edward had left her. Oh, Jesus, Edward! By the time we got home he'd know everything. I had to think of what to do. Finally I decided to approach this as I would eating an elephant; one bite at a time.

"Okay, Leah, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to dress Bella and carry her home. Do you think you can walk? I can't carry you both."

Leah nodded again.

"Wait outside. We won't be long."

Leah exited, and I began to dress Bella. She said nothing, simply stared ahead and whimpered. This state had gone on for months when Edward abandoned her, and real fear, not just for Nessie, was growing in my still heart. Finally, I got us dressed and walked out. I noticed in a vague way that Leah had gone wolf.

I wanted to cry, but I had no tears and no time.

I had no voice and yet had to scream.

The trek home was laborious. Carrying Bella was no problem. She silently curled into my arms, eyes still staring straight ahead at nothing, saying nothing at all. It was as if Bella had gone. Leah, however, was a different story. I'll give her credit, she really tried, but finally phased back to human, involuntarily it seemed.

I found as soft a spot as I could and lay Bella down, then dressed Leah, wondering just what the hell I was going to do. I wanted to weep so badly, but I knew I could not. I felt myself weakening. I collapsed to my knees and crawled over to Bella, holding her.

After a time I sensed a Vampire. Emmett I could tell, and a wolf, after a bit I could smell that it was Seth, approaching.

I forced myself to rise, and pick up Bella. When Emmett saw me, I gestured towards Leah. He seemed to understand what I wanted, and wrinkling his nose, picked her up. Seth remained in wolf form, fancying himself our protector, I suppose.

It was in this motley fashion we finished our journey home.

When we arrived, everyone was in the living room. Rosalie appeared to have been crying the dry tears we cry. She looked at Bella unresponsive in my arms, and began sobbing again. I honestly didn't know she had it in her. Esme took one look at us and anguish filled her features. She ran over and hugged us. Jasper looked at me, eyes filled with questions to be asked later. Emmett gazed at Rose, placed Leah in a chair, and walked over and held his wife. Carlisle appeared concerned and deep in thought. Edward was standing close by us. He looked at Bella and I and his eyes filled with undisguised contempt and crossed to the other side of the room. Any sympathy or love I ever had for Edward died at that moment, and I made sure my thoughts were clear to him about that. A low growl came from his lips. Everyone knew everything, so it seemed.

Finally, Carlisle cleared his throat, a totally unnecessary gesture for a Vampire.

"Clearly our priority is to locate Nessie," he said. "The logical thing to do is to split up and search for her, or for traces of where she went."

Heads nodded in agreement.

"I need to get out of here. I need to be alone," Edward said, huskily and made as if to exit. Everyone gave him startled looks.

I was stunned when Bella freed herself from my arms.

"No!" She said, "Edward! Sit your ass down, now!"

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward was running away, again. I'd had about all I could stand of that. I freed myself from Alice's arms.

"No!" I said, my eyes lasers boring holes into him. "Edward! Sit your ass down, now!"

Edward sat.

I looked at him.

"Our fucking daughter is gone! Gone! And you want to do what you always do and run off and be some goddamn Prima Dona! Well, not this time Edward. No fucking way. There is nothing more important than finding Nessie right now. NOTHING! We'll deal with our personal problems later, in private, like adults. If you want to disagree, I'll slap you until you do. Understand, Edward? Do YOU? You ARE going to help me in this, period."

Everyone except Edward and Rose was looking at me stunned, as if I'd grown a third eye. Edward looked enraged and Rose looked oddly proud.

"Here's what we're going to do. We will search but I doubt it will do any good. Leah's imprint indicates Nessie is far away from here and having seen Leah, I believe her. Edward, you and Jasper will talk to this Stacey boy; he may have been the last one to see her. I'm certain he couldn't have abducted her as a human, but still. If that yields nothing, you two will wander forks until Edward does pick up the thoughts of someone who saw her."

I paused.

"The rest of us can split into teams and search. If someone's taken Nessie, any of us could be a target. Knowledge of Nessie's existence has spread, so we have the whole vampire population to consider as suspects."

There were muttered agreements and soon everyone but Alice and I had disappeared.

Alice approached me, put her arms around me, placed her head on my breast. I pulled her close. After a time I could feel her crying.

* * *

**NPOV**

It had been a long flight and a long car ride, but still, Chelsea was pleasant company for what little of it I was awake. I regretted sleeping so much, as I'm sure there were things I'd have loved to see. I couldn't let that bother me too much because I was really looking forward to meeting Chelsea's friends; I just knew I was going to like them.

Finally, we arrived, and Volterra was every bit the quaint Italian town I'd imagined it would be. We navigated the narrow streets, which really were not full to begin with, to a monolithic looking building, almost like a castle. I felt like a princess in a fairy tale.

Once we got inside, it was quite modern. A receptionist was even seated behind a glass desk. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello, Chelsea, welcome back,"

"It's good to be back, Brianna."

Chelsea led Charles and me to an elevator. We rose a few floors, then the doors opened. I was a bit stunned by the stark difference between this floor and the ones from whence we came. The décor had gone from modern to medieval, the walls made of ancient stone, lit by torches. Chelsea must have noted my surprise as she commented, "We like to keep the original portions of the structure as close to their original state, as they were meant to be as possible."

This made sense to me, and I noted again just how considerate Chelsea was. She led Charles and me down a hallway to two very large, intricately carved wooden doorways.

Without pausing she opened the door and led us into where three Vampires sat in throne like seats that looked as ancient as the Earth itself. The chamber was old and beautiful, it was almost like a cathedral (I was later to discover that that was, in fact, its original purpose.) The three ancient Vampires were surrounded by a waifish looking female vampire standing timidly behind them, two very large menacing Vampires, and a much younger, achingly beautiful female Vampire. I recognized a few of them from when I was very young. Aro sat in the middle throne; the two large Vampires were Demetri and Felix.

There was something troubling in my mind about them, but then Chelsea put her arm around me and a feeling of warmth and welcome went through me.

"Ahh, Renesmee, sweet Renesmee," Aro said and rose. "You've grown up to be such a lovely, young woman."

He strode towards me and took my hand, kissing it with his cold lips, and then held my hand for a bit.

"Chelsea tells me you've decided to stay with us?"

I wasn't sure why, but the response seemed natural to me. "Yes, Master, if I'm welcome."

"Of course you are, of course you are." Aro's voice was like silk. "How lovely."

He returned to his throne like seat and then appeared lost in thought. Finally, his gaze went to Chelsea, though he spoke to me.

"I think we shall have you stay with Jane for a while, Renesmee. I think you two shall like each other very much." I looked at the tiny, angelic Vampire; she must be Jane. Chelsea squeezed my hand when Jane smiled at me, and I felt, I felt…glorious.

"Thank you, Master," I stammered.

"Tomorrow, you will have to write your parents and have them come visit us, sweet Renesmee," Aro's velvety voice said. "I shall assist you."

I felt so complimented he'd take the time to help me.

"Thank you ever so much, Master."

"But I'm being thoughtless, my dear Renesmee." Aro smiled in a kind fatherly way. "You are doubtless tired from your travels. Jane why don't you show her to your quarters."

"Yes, master," Jane answered, her voice a beautiful soprano, "Come with me Renesmee."

She approached, and took my hand, and for a second, I had trouble standing. Iit was as if an electric shock had run through the length of my arm. I looked at Jane, and she smiled at me as if we were in ecstatic cahoots over some shared secret.

As we exited the chamber, I heard a much rougher voice say, "Chelsea, why don't you give Charles his reward?" And as the doors closed, I thought I heard screaming.

Jane led me down stone walled hallways, and turned without speaking. Finally, she came to a doorway.

"This is our room," she said simply, a small smile on her face.

She opened the door and led me in. The room had the same stone walls and simple, yet elegant furniture. There was a single large bed, an ancient writing desk, and a fire blazing the hearth. Books surrounded the hearth. Overall, the room had a warm, homey feel to it. Jane removed her cloak, placed it upon the desk, and approached me.

"You and I are going to be such dear friends," she said, then slid her arms around my neck and kissed me. I closed my eyes and watched the fireworks as I kissed her back.

**A/N If you feel kind review, if you disliked it's even more important you tell me why.**


	18. Realization

**If you like it please review. Even better if you don't like it tell me why.**

**Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers, not mine.**

**Special thanks to Lil-sunandstars, my great Beta Reader.**

**Chapter 17**

**Realization**

**BPOV**

Our searches amounted to nothing. Charles and Nessie had simply disappeared off the face of the earth as far as any of us could tell. Edward and Jasper had been through Forks numerous times and had discovered nothing. We all had searched every area for hundreds of miles by now and if any of us had come within a mile of Nessie we'd have detected her.

My Alice's visions had never been able to see anything about Nessie, a fact which frustrated her end. She'd loved Nessie nearly as much as I did and I'd found her crying nearly as often as she had found me.

To make matters worse Edward had moved out of our house and was refusing to speak to me at all except when absolutely necessary. I could hardly blame him, but given the severity of the situation I'd hoped for a bit more out of him.

Finally though I was functioning on a day to day level my grief was nearly overwhelming. Nearly every night Alice held me as I wept. She tried to hide her own grief in as she could not at all imagine what I was going through, she'd never been a mother. Rosealie was very supportive, though she seethed with anger towards whomever had ripped Reneesmee from our lives. I'd always thought, in many ways, Rose thought of Nessie as the child she could never have.

After two weeks of grief and frustration Edward and I received a communique' from the Volturi. We called a family meeting immediately after reading the contents of the package.

**CPOV**

Bella had asked me to address the family after her and Edward had shown me they'd received. I called everyone together.

They all were gathered in the living room and for once even Emmett had no flippant comments to make.

"I'm going to make this short," I said to them "Bella and Edward have received two letters from the Volturi."

There were looks of apprehension amongst the members of my family. The Volturi, while they were supposed to be beneficent rulers of the vampire community, had proven to be nothing but a malignant threat to our family. Every time we'd crossed paths there'd been some implied threat.

"The two letters contain the same message in largely different wording." I continued. "It appears Nessie has joined the Volturi."

There were gasps, Bella hid her face and sobbed, Rosealie hissed.

"They both a request a visit from, some, of the family" I finished.

"Who?" Rosealie asked.

"Bella, Edward and Alice"

"Why would Nessie do this?" Emmitt wondered.

"This doesn't make any sense, Nessie would never leave Edward and Bella" Alice pointed out. Her face was torn between anger, curiosity and grief.

"Given the right motivation she would." Edward said in a flat grave tone.

"What could possibly motivate her to this?' Emmett said.

Bella looked up.

"Think about the three they asked to come," She said, her voice still wracked with sobs, "Edward, Alice and I. The three members of our family Aro desires in his coterie the most."

Realization dawned over the faces of my family.

"But why would Nessie go along with this? Why would she betray us?" Rosalie said, anger and anguish vying for control of her voice.

Edward answered in one barely audible word.

"Chelsea."

**APOV**

"So what do we do?" I said.

"I think it would be a very poor idea for you three to visit the Volturi Alice." Carlisle said in a measured tone."

"So we just write Nessie off?" Rose was nearly shouting, her voice filled with anger.

Bella looked up and she had that look on her face that used to scare us all even when she was human. Then she said.

"I know what we need to do, first I need to speak to Leah and Sam, then we all need to do some traveling."

Suddenly I had a vision of what Bella was planning and I was terrified. What was even scarier was I could tell from the look on my Bella's face, nothing was going to stop her.

**NPOV**

I was in bed with Jane. It was my second week here. I loved it here but something felt..off. As if there was something in the back of my head telling me there was somewhere else I needed to be. Of course the last time I'm listened to something in the back of my head I'd attempted to write a story about a one legged man chasing a big white fish, so at the time I dismissed the idea as redolent with idiocy. I was contemplating this when Jane interrupted my internal reverie.

"Nessie you are the first person I've ever been able to say this to and truly mean it."

I looked at her, I'm sure curiosity was writ large upon my face. Her ruby red eyes looked tender, an expression I'd never seen on her face. She was a study in contrasts, I'd seen such cruelty from her yet she was so different when she was with me, so sweet and tender.

"Nessie, I love you, I really love you."

Then she kissed me.

"And Nessie," She felt compelled to add, "If anyone ever tries to hurt you. I'll show them what pain really is."

**EPOV**

Bella seemed to have a plan. I know my soon to be ex-wife well enough to not bet against her. I also know she'd utterly betrayed me, then humiliated me in front of my family, a family she'd hijacked much of the affection they'd used to hold for me from. Well it was time for me to make a few plans of my own.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long delay in updates, I was ill. Also sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**

**Please review if you like or dislike, both help me improve the quality.**


	19. Secret Plans

**Two chapters in two days...Amazing!**

**If you like it please review. Even better if you don't like it tell me why.**

**Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers, not mine.**

**Special thanks to Lil-sunandstars, my great Beta Reader.**

**Chapter 18**

**Secret Plans**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"We will need to gather some friends." I said to my family. "Carlisle, can you get Tanya and and the Denali's to join us? Then Siobhan's Irish clan and as much as I hate to say it, the Romanians?"

"I'm sure I can Bella," Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "But why?"

"Alice by now you've seen what I plan," I asked my Alice, "Would this be something that best remain unspoken of until we ready to implement it?"

"Definitely Bella." She took my hand and squeezed. Edward glowered at the both of us. Just to torment him some I winked at him.

"Jasper can you speak to your friends in the south? But they must be willing to fight should it come to it." I went on. Everyone's expression became much more thoughtful when I added that last part. I hadn't mentioned it to Carlisle which was simply a grievous error on my part.

"I believe I could speak to them Bella."

I nodded at him, he recognized things had changed fundamentally in relationships around here, but seemed to be taking my unspoken hint that it would be best to delay that discussion.

"Alice and I will contact the amazons, which would leave Rose and Emmit to contact nomads. I hope to have everyone gathered here in a week." I finished.

"What about me Queen Isabella?" Edward said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I could not stand his tendency for drama and need to air dirty laundry publicly one second longer.

"You can sit on your ass here and feel sorry for yourself Edward, or you can think of anyone else I've missed and take an active role in saving our daughter. I'll say this once in front of everyone. I am deeply sorry for what I've done with regards to Alice hurting our family and hurting Edward and Jasper specifically. One cannot choose whom one loves. Frankly we'd never intended to tell anyone and continue to fulfill our responsibilities in spite of how we felt. But anyone who's observed us and 'friendship'" I made air quotes "Over the years would have been a fool not to have seen this coming."

I was stunned to see everyone in the room, including Jasper, nod in agreement. Edward just regarded Alice and I with that mixed look of disdain and contempt he seemed to be a master of.

"That said," I finished, "The quicker we act, the better, Alice and I need to take Leah and go speak with her and Sam."

I guided Alice outside the house, and headed for the cottage. Once we were out of earshot Alice said to me, " Edward had one thing right my Bella."

"What's that Alice?" I regarded her quizzically as we ran.

"You were like a queen in there."

"When this is all over Baby, I'm horribly afraid I may be one."

* * *

**APOV**

We found Leah at the cottage, in Nessie's room, as Bella had suspected she would be. She seemed in only slightly better condition than when Emmit had carried her to our home that horrid night. She was in her human form curled up in Nessie's bed. Normally Leah is am attractive woman, but being curled up in the fetal position hardly does one wonders in matters of appearance. She sat when we entered, wearing her normal garb of a dirty T shirt and cotton shorts.

"Somewhere Gianni Versace just rolled over in his grave." I couldn't resist saying, Bella rolled her eyes and Leah just looked confused.

"I need to speak to you and Sam together Leah." Bella said.

"Leave me alone Bella" She muttered.

"It's about saving Nessie and I desperately need both of your packs to succeed." Bella entreated her.

It was if someone had thrown a switch and turned Leah back on. That's not normally a good thing, as a semi-comatose Leah can be far easier to swallow than a energized, I hate all vampires, Leah, but in this case it would work.

"I'll meet you outside after I phase."

We ran to the Quiluotte Reservation border and found Sam waiting for us in the dark, green woods. Fortunately he was in his human form. Sam, like all male wolves is very tall and very built, had I not discovered my preference and my love in Bella he might have interested me, if he didn't smell like a wet dog that is.

"Leah tells me you've need of us...to save Nessie."

"My plan will require Vampires and Wolves to work together on a level we've never even attempted before Sam and I've no doubt some of us and some of YOU will die." Bella stated simply. There was no question this plan was forcing her to find steel in herself that only perhaps Rosealie and myself had suspected were there, "Everyone who joins this venture must know this going in."

Sam simply nodded as if this were of no import to him. This was the strangest thing to me, the boys in both packs seemed to get an erection looking forward to a fight, the guys in the Cullen clan were just as bad. Testosterone must directly impede rational thinking when it comes to conflict.

Bella briefly explained what Aro and Nessie's missives had said.

"But we were made to understand these....Volturi, " Sam paused and spat after saying the name, "Were well nigh invincible. We shall help you Bella but explain how we can hope to succeed."

"Here's how we'll succeed but understand, until I say so this goes no further than the four of us...."

Bella went on to explain the mechanics of her plan and while one detail bothered both Sam and Leah greatly, in the end both agreed that her thinking was sound.

"Genius, I'd say." I felt compelled to add.

At that point Bella did indeed look like a queen and there was nothing else I could do, I hugged Bella, MY Queen close to me. She didn't seem to mind the transgression.

* * *

**NPOV**

I was kneeling before Aros, and while it seemed correct, something...felt wrong about the act.

"Sweet Renesmee," He said in that high pitched, velvety voice of his, "We anticipate a visit from your talented parents and your Aunt Alice in the next few weeks."

I couldn't begin to explain the feeling of bliss that filled me, it was just so wonderful.

"This news makes me happy Master, very happy."

"Then consider this Renesmee," He added in voice barely above a whisper, "We think there is a good chance once here, they will decide to join us."

I was more than overjoyed when I left the throne room with Jane, and as we walked the ancient stone halls to our room holding hands I had to question the nagging doubts I'd been having. Everything was going to turn out to be perfect after all.

* * *

**A/N If you feel kind review, if you disliked it's even more important you tell me why.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I am considering discontinuing this fanfic. It just doesn't seem like anyone wants to read it. It's very frustrating to come back to it after a major illness, write two chapters in two days (two chapters which I thought were dramatic, funny and reasonably well written) and get two reviews.**

**This is fairly consistent as I've done 19 chapters and have 40 reviews, this indicates to me not many really care much about the tale. This is not about begging for reviews, I write because I enjoy writing but if no one wants to read it (and my traffic has been extremely low) then why bother to publish?**

**So I decided I'd write this note and ask. Is there anyone out there who cares if I finish this damned thing? Just let me know**

**Thank you everyone that responded, there will be a new chapter tomorrow. I was just a little down over this.**


	21. Machiavellia's Daughter

**Thanks all for giving me the kick in the butt to continue :-)**

**This chapter is far more brutal than any that have preceded it, sorry it's necessary for the story**

**Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers, not mine.**

**Special thanks to Lil-sunandstars, my great Beta Reader.**

**Chapter 20**

**Machiavelli's Child  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
APOV**

We were walking back to the house, Leah, at Bella's request, had stayed at the reservation.

"Bella what you described to them was nothing like the vision I had."

Bella simply placed her fingers on my lips and said "Stay at our place until we get the family underway darling, I'll be along to fetch you and we can go fulfill our part."

We parted ways and I had to wonder, what dangerous games was my lover playing?

* * *

**  
BPOV**

"Is everyone ready?" I asked the assembled family.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"She took a flying trip to Seattle to get some 'traveling clothes', I'm to meet her at some point I decide upon later and by the way I want all of you to randomize your routes, the Volturi will be expecting something and I don't want any of us captured and revealing _anything_ to Aro. All he would gain so far is what he would be expecting."

Everyone nodded and dispersed, to different point of the U.S. and the globe except Edward, who pulled me into his old, and now his new room.

"Bella, I know things are bad between us right now, and part of it's my fault," He said, "In my day the wife took care of the home, the children and deferred to the husband. While I don't expect that to be all you do, things must change when this is all over with."

"What in God's name are you getting at Edward?" I asked him incredulously. Did he seriously think we had some future together?

"I want you to end this ridiculous affair with Alice immediately and tell me in detail what this plan of yours is so I can tell you whether or not I approve!" He said, his eyes burning and voice growing heated. He was grasping my arm so hard it began to hurt, Edward was far stronger than me these days. I realized now, this wasn't an us thing it was an Edward's pride thing.

"Are you fucking insane Edward? We'll discuss Alice after all this and loose lips sink ships." I responded, my own voice rising.

He released my arm and backhanded me so hard across my cheek I flew across the room and shattered a 12 foot by 12 foot mirror which was affixed to his wall. I could feel my arm shatter and something was wrong with one of my legs

"You are my wife!" He shouted, his eyes were crazed now, "You will do as I say and you'll do it now!"

Now all vampiric powers increase at turning and then gradually increase more and expand after newborn strength wanes, I was about to show Edward just _exactly_ what my shield could do these days when Emmit and Rosealie burst in, tackling Edward. Rosalie leaped on Edward's back and began pummeling him.

"I knew what you were up to the moment you hung back, you fucking misbegotten cur!" She screamed. Sometimes Alice, Edward and Rose lapsed back into the vernacular of their youths. Rosealie had special reason to loathe any man who struck a woman and while she kept her reasons private she did not hide her opinion.

I was bleeding and my arm was broken, which is rare for a vampire, but I knew the wounds would heal in minutes. I stood up with some difficulty. Instantly Rose was at my side supporting me.

"Are you OK Bella?" She asked, rage still writ large across her face.

I stroked her cheek with my good arm and said "Yeah thanks you two."

Emmit growled at Edward as he restrained him. Rose walked over and spat venom in Edward's face then returned to me.

I pulled out my cell and hit speedial. She answered on the first ring.

"Leah tell your pack Edward has a one minute head start then after that to kill him on sight or scent, he just struck me."

She growled and I could hear glass breaking, she'd wanted this particular order for a very long time, "The clocks ticking" she said and hung up. Seconds later (time enough to phase I suppose) I heard four sets of growls.

"Release him Emmit." I asked.

Emmit did.

Edward was a blur running from the room.

Emmit smiled.

"You are one wicked bitch when you get pissed off Bella."

"All Cullen women are monkey man, keep that in mind." Rosalie felt she had to add. Emmit held both hands up in a universal sign of supplication.

Then I said something I'd never said before, in all my time with the Cullen's.

"I love you Rosealie, my sister."

"I love you too Bella." She said, kissed my cheek and they left.

I collapsed to the floor and wept...it was all...too much.

* * *

**  
APOV**

I was waiting impatiently at our little cabin when I felt myself being pulled into a vision.

_Edward was holding Bella's arm._

_He yelled something at her and her eyes went wide._

_He screamed at her then she screamed back._

_He released her and then struck her hard enough she destroyed a wall when she hit it._

_Bella was hurt..._

_Bella was hurt!!!_

It took me a moment to recover from my my vision then I was up and running. Maybe 30 seconds until I reached Cullen land then Seth was loping along beside me. We reached the house and ran inside. I detected Bella's scent and and could hear her weeping.

I was beside her in an instant.

"It's all just too much Alice, Nessie gone, now this." I could see grief and rage overwhelming her. I could understand, how much was one person supposed to bear? I wondered if her assuming leadership in this rescue thing would be the straw that broke my Bella's back.

"Edward hit you didn't he." It wasn't even a question.

She nodded. Then she did the most incredible thing. She wiped her eyes, though she could not truly cry, shook her head then said.

"Come on my Alice, we have a lot to do."

I knew then what courage was. Courage was my Bella.

She stood up, grabbed Seth's wolfie head and pulled it down and kissed him between the ears (how she can stand to do things like that with them I'll never know) grabbed my hand and we left, in search of the amazons.

* * *

**  
NPOV**

I was reading in our room. I only have half the strength, speed and agility of a vampire, my communication gift and another gift Aro has hinted at, but not revealed. So thus far the Volturi had not really figured out what to do with me.

The door opened and it was Ravven, one of Felix's subordinates. He was a tall, hard man with coal black hair and a hawkish nose. Visible bite scars around his neck and on his cheeks bespoke how many struggles he'd been in and survived. He wore the same grey cloak all the lower ranks of the guard did.

I marked my book and set it down.

"What can I do for you Ravven?"

"You're a very pretty thing Nessie."

I didn't even get a thank you out before he was on me, his hand over my mouth.

"Too bad you're only half as strong as other vampires isn't it?"

He ripped my skirt and underwear off. His hand rubbed my intimate places in a mockery of foreplay.

I struggled but he was too strong, terror was building in me, my heart pounded and I tried to scream but his hand clamped hard across my mouth prevented any sound from coming out. Black spots began appearing before my eyes.

_Oh Gods no!_

"Out of anyone here and you choose that little girl, that pisses a lot of us off you know girlie? Pisses us off _very much_."

By now he'd lowered his grey trousers and underwear.

_Oh gods no! Oh Gods no!_

He forced himself inside me and had spent himself inside thirty seconds. I was bawling and trying to scream, it felt as if my insides had been torn out. I was bleeding...a lot. I was bawling, incapable of anything else.

"Now I'll find out how a half breed's blood tastes."

_Of course he had to kill me, so I could not bear witness..._

_Why did I ever come to this horrible place?  
_

_

* * *

_

**  
A/N**

**Please review if you like or dislike, both help me improve the quality.**


	22. Gathering

**Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers, not mine.**

**Special thanks to Lil-sunandstars, my great Beta Reader.**

**Chapter 21**

**Gathering  


* * *

**

**  
NPOV**

I was awaiting death, my death, and frankly death would be preferable to the pain and remorse I was feeling.

Jane walked in nonchalantly. Her eyes seemed confused.

"Hi Nes..."

She saw my devastation. She saw Ravven On top of me, hand over my mouth, ready to feed upon me.

She became livid. Her face contorted into a mask of hatred. She screamed, "Pain!"

Instantly Ravven was seized by a pain worse than death.

"You fucking pig!!" She screamed, "I'll kill you!, I'll kill you!" her nails were tearing at his face as he lay in agony from her talent, "I'll kill you for hurting her you fucking pig bastard!! I'll tear your goddam guts out and spread them all over Italy!"

She was still screaming, crying, when she seized a silver dagger, cut off his penis while he was still in the throes of the agony she induced, and threw it into our hearth.

"No one hurts my Nessie!!"

And then Jane was crying as hard as me. Except I could cry real tears.

I guess we caused a commotion. I'm not sure, by then I think I was going into shock. Things were becoming oddly detached.

I was reminded of an old song Emmett liked _"My hands felt like two balloons"_

Aro appeared, gliding smoothly into into the room, followed by Renata and his guards. Renata gasped at the scene and even Aro, who I'd imagine has seen a few things in his time, seemed taken aback.

Felix was impassive, stoic and Demetri looked pissed off. I was to learn later when Felix showed no emotion at all he was at his most dangerous.

He stroked my my cheek gently.

"She needs medical attention badly" he whispered. He gestured towards me with his right hand. Then he stunned me, he leaned down and whispered into my ear so softly only I could hear.

_"It was Caius, who had you brought here, though he had to have had help, sweet Renesmee, some things i have done since then I deeply regret, but this, this will be addressed and it will go past Ravven."_

_"You never deserved this."_

Demetri immediately picked me up from the bed. Jane threw her arms around me.

"I can't let her go without me master, I can't." Aro cocked an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Jane says she must go too. I'd advise you allow her."

Demetri nodded stoically.

Finally Aro said "Ravven you have made what we would call a serious mistake. A mistake that I can assure you is not the survivable kind. " He paused and snapped his fingers.

"Felix your lieutenant needs to escorted to a cell, there's no need to be gentle. No need at all"

_**24 hours later**_

Jane was stroking my face still, telling me she loved me. I believed her now when she said she'd never loved anyone before.

I hadn't responded but somewhere inside, I knew i was coming to love Jane, it seemed like it was the only thing right about this place, Mom's gonna have a fucking cow.

The love of my life is a sweet pretty vampire who is largely known to the entire vampire world as a psychopath who relishes doling out pain, welcome to my fucked up life.

"His trial is in minutes, it will be death for him you understand."

I nodded numbly.

"You can decide how he dies if you wish Nessie."

She stroked my cheek softly.

I looked at her and said the first words I'd spoken in nearly twenty four hours,

"I'd like that."

_**One hour later**_

Ravven was being knelt by some means, I don't know how. His face was hardly as sneering or arrogant as it had been the day before.

The whole of the guard was assembled for this, including the wives

Aro said simply, "His guilt is established sweet Renesmee, you've only to decide how he will die."

I paused, I'd thought on this. Thought on this a lot. I thought dying was too easy, too clean for one such as Ravven.

"I don't... want him to die" This caused a stir in the normally disciplined guard, "I want his arms and legs rended and burned, His tongue removed and burned, his eyes burned out or blinded by a mask of iron and molten lead poured into his ears...then" I paused...still in pain, "I want him placed somewhere no one will ever find him, where he can be alone without sight, sound or feel, for the bloodlust to torture him for eternity...someplace cold."

There was a collective gasp.

The three kings looked at me.

Marcus, of all people said, "You are indeed Bella's child."

"It shall be done." Aro said.

Ravven screamed as his limbs were torn away. I liked it. I liked in a way I could have never imagined.

Jane led me away, holding my hand gently.

"Don't become like me Nessie," She whispered as she led us to our chambers.

* * *

**  
APOV**

We were heading south now, running. At this point we were in some God forsaken part of Texas.

The land around us was depressingly barren.

It was at that point I detected three vampires pursuing us. normally speaking pursuit by other vampires indicates bad intent, vampires are very protective of their territory though why anyone would make _this_ their

territory was beyond me.

"Bella.."

"I feel them love." She responded. She seemed oddly...confident.

It was at that point I had a vision of them tearing our limbs from us. We had paused while I was seized by the vision state. In a moment Clint Eastwood couldn't have scripted better, a bit of tumbleweed blew past us.

"They intend to kill us Bella."

"Then I shan't want for the means of their passing love," She smiled in a way that disturbed me.

By then we could see them approaching. They were two men and a woman, all beautiful of course. When they'd gotten about fifteen feet away, Bella raised her arm and made a gesture.

They stopped, stock still.

Bella snapped her fingers.

I was dumbfounded when all three vampires died on the spot.

"Bella...." I'm sure my eyes were like saucers.

"It has to do with my shield, some research Carlisle and I have done over the years." She answered, "I'll explain, I promise, but we don't have time right now."

I nodded and we continued south. She certainly would explain.

What was my Bella becoming?

* * *

**  
BPOV**

To make a long story short we found the amazons.

After the encounter in Texas things went smoothly though I knew Alice would be asking me some hard questions later.

We went straight to the amazons thanks to my darling Alice's visions.

Zafrina, Senna and Kachira greeted us warmly. they were, of course, holding hands. Among the eternal such as us love doesn't seem to care what sex someone is.

"Bella, Alice! We had not expected you for some months." Zafrina said and all three hugged us.

"We hadn't expected to be here for some months Zafrina," I answered honestly.

"Where is young Nessie?" She asked, her fierce face perplexed.

"That Zafrina, is a long story and is why we are here" I responded.

After detailing the situation the amazons were ready to go to Volterra and fight on the spot, it took some convincing to get them to head back to Forks with us.

To say Zafrina was fond of Nessie would be an understatement, they'd hit it off immediately when they met and the fierce amazon had come to truly love my daughter.

Finally with some explaining done, the five of us began running back to Forks.

* * *

**  
CPOV**

I was still in the dark about a lot of what was going on, but I had a great deal of trust in my rather remarkable daughters. Everyone I'd ever known who bet bet against Bella or Alice had gone on to regret it bitterly. This gathering was proof of how much faith others had in together I could not help but think they would be a force to be reckoned with indeed.

The events with Edward had been detailed to the family by Rosealie and Emmett. While I could not disagree with Bella's resolution of the situation and, I might add, that girl knew how to really enforce an emergency protection order, I knew Esme was heartbroken over what had happened. Considering what Bella and I had discovered she could do with her shield, her actions towards Edward were far kinder than they could have been. I comforted Esme as best I could.

Bella had chosen whom to summon well. Jasper had returned with Peter, Charlotte and a friend of theirs, Olaf. The Irish coven and the Romanian's had agreed to assist us immediately, no matter what the venture. Emmett and Rosalie had returned with several nomads. Tanya. Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen were ready to do anything we asked. Bella and Alice were the last to return, with the amazons. What had shocked me was Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven arriving unsummoned, though I later found out Jasper had found a means to contact them by phone.

Finally we were all assembled, Bella strode to the front of the living room, hand in hand with Alice. Those two were becoming like the amazons, utterly inseparable I couldn't help but note. Bella had been correct, anyone who hadn't seen this coming the moment they met was an utter fool. I remember Esme had told me, years ago "Alice is Bella's true love, but neither of them have realized it yet."

Conversation died out as Bella spoke to us all.

"By now you all know the Volturi have kidnapped Nessie and we all have a pretty good idea how." She paused and looked at Alice, as if drawing strength from her, I doubt many noticed it but I saw Alice give her hand a small squeeze.

"We all agreed last time we gathered, there would come a time when the Volturi would go too far, this is the time." There were sounds of agreement.

"What do you propose we do about it Bella?" Tanya asked simply.

"We are going to overthrow the Volturi," Bella stated matter of factly, "And here's how we are going to do it."

**Next...Battle Royale**

**A/N**

**Please review if you like or dislike, both help me improve the quality.**


	23. Battle Royale

**If you like it please review. Even better if you don't like it tell me why.**

**Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers, not mine.**

**Special thanks to Lil-sunandstars, my great Beta Reader.**

**Chapter 22**

**Battle Royale

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

So it came down to this. Everyone I loved was with me, ready to fight for what we believed in under my rather unstable leadership. We'd hired two charter flights to Rome, Alice felt it would be best to to keep the wolves and vampires separated, then two buses to Volterra. Fortunately the trip had been largely uneventful.

My plan was simple really. Zafrina would blind everyone in the castle. I remembered from our last encounter with the Volturi if I shielded the alpha's the rest of the wolves were shielded. So Sam and Leah would remain by my side, just outside and shielded, and the rest of the wolves would enter and kill blinded vampires. Once Zafrina reached her limit, the rest of us would go in and mop up. Easy, cheesy right?

It was a foolproof plan but Thomas Edison once commented upon the utter ingenuity of fools.

We were just outside the Volturi castle, I'd had to quietly dispatch four sentries, though it was best if my Alice did not know about that. I looked at her.

"Things won't be the same after this love."

"I know Bella darling, but I will always love you."

I shielded Sam and Leah. I looked at Zafrina.

"Do it."

"I've never done so large an area, I am not certain how long..."

"It will be long enough Zafrina." She was holding hands with her sisters who seemed to be lending her strength.

She nodded then said.

"It is done."

"Cry havoc," I said and the wolves ran to fulfill their birthright.

* * *

**SethPOV**

I think I'd already shredded about eight vampires before they even realized that in addition to being blinded they were being killed. I almost felt sorry for them but then I'd see their crimson eyes, this was what I was born to do and every one of these fucks I killed saved countless lives. I knew the scent of the one I wanted and I was getting closer.

Finally I found it. I burst the door open.

What the fuck?

Nessie was holding her in some sort of tight embrace?

* * *

**  
APOV**

Just outside, with Bella and all the other vampires, I could tell it was not going well for the Volturi. Of course I'd known Bella's plan would succeed, but I'd no idea what the cost would be.

It had been centuries since anyone had tried anything like this, there was a reason for that.

I was being overwhelmed by incessant visions as things were in constant flux.

Finally a critical juncture had arrived. Zafrina collapsed into Kachira and Senna's arms.

Bella's reaction was laconic.

"Go."

At that point the vampires raided the Volturi castle.

* * *

**  
EPOV**

Bella's plan was completely different than the vision Alice had seen at Forks. This was inconvenient. Bella can be quite the deceptive little bitch when she wants and I realized at this point, that's all Bella really is, a little bitch.

Her shield may impress some but it certainly won't stop my hands from ripping her little head off when the time comes. That time was rapidly approaching. I'd kill Bella and take my daughter, as I deserved to. She'd been a bad wife and far overstepped what a woman should do in organizing this attack. Had she done the right thing, let me be in charge as a husband should be, none of this would have been necessary.

Well she'd learn soon enough. I'm hardly one to be trifled with. If I couldn't have Bella I certainly wouldn't allow her to pursue an unnatural relationship with Alice.

I shuddered a bit at the thought of them together....that way.

I observed the goings on at the Volturi castle. I knew enough to know the Volturi were almost certainly going to fall, I had to give Bella credit there. Her canny plan was seamless, a brutal assault upon a blinded opponent. The Volturi were beaten really before the battle even began.

I might have been proud of her if she weren't such a whore of Babylon.

* * *

**  
BPOV**

We ran into the castle. I was immediately confronted by a guard I'd seen before. His name was Armani, he seemed unusually well dressed.

"Surrender or die." Jasper said.

"Given those choices what are your next orders?" Armani said simply.

"Go to the courtyard and gather any of your brethren who would care to survive this night," I told him simply.

"I will make it so dark queen." He answered and bowed then retreated.

I shuddered. It had already begun.

* * *

**  
APOV**

I was seized by a vision. It was Bella and she was.....no...no..NO!

Bella had paused to remain by my side. I grasped her arms.

"Bella you, you can't!!" I begged her.

"There has to be justice Alice."

"Let someone else do it. Anyone else. Bella please, this is so not you. It's...not you."

In the midst of battle, Volturi dying around all around us, she kissed me.

"I know that better than most my love. But if not me who?"

I had no good answer for her.

* * *

**  
BPOV**

In the end it was anticlimactic, an utter rout. Me and my family entered the throne room to find the three kings and Renata.

Caius, seeing us and no one else enter immediately fled out a wing, I nodded to Jasper and Kate who pursued him.

"Ah Bella dear," Aro said smoothly, "I can hardly say we've been expecting you."

"Aro where is my daughter?" I said between cliched teeth.

"In Jane's chambers I'm certain, they are quite the item."

My astonishment must have shown.

"Little girls do grow up so fast don't they?" Aro smiled.

"Carmen, Eleazar would you go get my daughter please?"

They didn't answer simply going to get her.

"You realize you are deposed don't you Aro?" I hissed.

"I knew that the moment you walked in Bella," He said smoothly, "Underestimating you has been the bane of many and now it has proven to be mine."

He seemed to show a moment of surprise.

"Either Chelsea just died or she has voluntarily lifted her bonds, how utterly distressing." he said softly.

By now the surviving members of the group I'd brought together were assembling in the throne room.

"It's done Bella," Tanya said, "More surrendered than chose to fight." She sounded disappointed.

"And us?"

"As far as I can tell all we lost were the Romanian's" Garret said.

Aro laughed, "At least I outlived those two."

"Have the wolves bring those who surrendered in here" I said simply.

I strode to the middle throne and threw Aro out into the floor. Renata looked at me stunned.

* * *

**  
APOV**

I could see it, my vision was about to come true. I was utterly horrified. Have you ever had a nightmare, watching abysmal events occur but you were paralyzed and could do utterly nothing? This was much like that.

Bella had thrown Aro to the floor where he lay sprawled. The surviving Volturi were being herded in by the wolves who seemed none too happy not to be killing them. Bella had been very specific about

how to treat those who surrendered though.

She turned to them. Marcus sat impassively still.

"By right of force majeure and justice Aro is deposed," She shouted, " Caius is fled like the cowardly cur he is."

She sat in the middle throne.

"I am now Queen Isabella Cullen Volturi, those who would do justice swear fealty to me now, those who would not have one minute to leave here, never to return."

You could have heard a pin drop when Marcus rose walked over to Bella and knelt at her feet. Stunned all but one of the remaining Volturi followed his example.

"Renata, you now have a new boss," Bella said to her quietly, "Shield me."

Renata, shocked, did as she was told. I guess you take what you can get in her line of work.

One voice sounded in dissent.

"So just like that you walk in and take over." Felix said.

"There must be justice Felix, only now there will be _true _justice. No more false justice to acquire talented Volturi, we shall be become something people will be _proud_ to join."

My entire family still stood as if poleaxed.

"What gives _you_ the right?" Felix continued. Some of those who'd just sworn fealty seemed to agree. This had the possibility of turning ugly.

"I have the right because I _could_ because I'm the one sitting in this throne."

"Big talk from someone who had to gather half the world's talented vampires to destroy something bigger than her."

"Would you challenge me Felix?" Bella asked, her mouth quirking strangely.

"Courage is easy with Renata shielding you Bella." Felix retorted.

"Renata, lift your shield a moment, Marcus you may take your seat again." Marcus nodded and took his throne again. Aro, who was now being restrained by Emmett, watched eagerly through fogged over red eyes.

"Clear Felix and I about a twenty foot area, I don't want anyone else hurt."

Felix seemed stunned, but his eyes indicated he felt Bella had made a fatal error.

Bella rose and walked to about ten foot from Felix.

"Do your worst Felix." She said in a calm voice.

"Die usurper." he hissed the began to rush towards my Bella.

My heart was in my throat when she held her hand up and Felix merely...stopped.

"Oh Felix you thought my shield was strictly a mental defense?" She seemed to relish this, "Strong but limited?"

Felix growled, shocked that he was helpless.

"I'm shielding your cerebellum, no force on earth could make you move a muscle." She sounded like a teacher.

"Normally I'd leave it at that and tell you to be a good boy in the future Felix." She said impassively. "But you have challenged me, which is bad."

"What is worse is I was in a field in Washington when I saw you kill an innocent named Bree, she'd been turned against her will, never broken any rules and wanted peace. She'd surrendered. You killed her."

A cold feeling was going throughout my body I knew what was coming next.

"That Felix, well I'm sorry but that I cannot forgive."

She snapped her fingers and Felix died.

With that my Bella became the undisputed Queen of the Volturi.

Carmen, Eleazar and Jane entered the throne room with Seth.

Words gushed out of Jane's mouth.

"The wolf, for some reason I couldn't do anything about him, I couldn't see for a while, he incapacitated me, nearly killed me but sweet Nessie wouldn't let him...." She seemed on the verge of tears, "Edward Cullen came in and stunned the wolf...then he...took...he took...he took my Nessie."

* * *

**  
A/N**

**First, for Daniela-Nessie's thing with Jane started off because of Chelsea but now she's got it bad for Jane all on her own. (Sort of a Lion lying down with the lamb thing)  
**

**Second thanks to everyone that's reviewing, I truly appreciate it.**

**There should be 4 maybe 5 chapters after this then this whole thing is wrapped up.  
**

**Please review if you like or dislike, both help me improve the quality.**


	24. Repercussions

**If you like it please review. Even better if you don't like it tell me why.**

**Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers, not mine.**

**Special thanks to Lil-sunandstars, my great Beta Reader.**

**Chapter 23**

**Repercussions  


* * *

**

**  
BPOV**

"Volturi, many day to day things are about to change...but for now I must speak with my family and friends..go back to your duties."

I was astonished as they did my bidding, but then after all I guessed I _was_ their Queen now.

Soon I was left alone with those who'd accompanied me here, Jane, Marcus and Aro.

"First order of business...Esme, if you are willing I would make you a Volturi Princess, we've an empty throne and the Volturi need your kindness, your willingness to love, just..you."

She seemed not to be able to process this. She stood there, a perplexed look on her face.

After a bit Carlisle nudged her he knew, I think, I was trying desperately to do the right things on the fly.

She finally walked up and sat. We'd formalize it later was my vague thought.

"Marcus will you do my bidding in my absence?"

"I'd be a fool not to my Queen." He answered honestly.

"Then you may go for now, we shall speak."

Marcus rose, bowed and left us.

"I _must _confer with my family almost immediately but something else must come first."

Aro smiled, still restrained by Emmett, as if he knew what was coming.

I looked at those who'd helped me crush the Volturi.

"Our mission has failed here and I have a burden I've never wanted," I drew an unnecessary breath, "Is there any among you, I'd trust anyone of you, who would wear this crown? There must be justice, but I felt...I felt I had to do what I did to make sure some worse person than those before..." I glanced at Aro, "Did not seize it."

"I don't want this job." I finished.

"Uneasy lies the head.." Aro began.

"Shut up up Aro we've not gotten to where you beg for your life yet." I snapped.

Tanya shuffled.

"You truly do not want this Bella?" She seemed as is she spoke for everyone.

"I truly do not, I'm no leader, we came here to get Nessie, we failed. I failed." I said simply.

Alice rushed to my side.

"Do you realize what you've done love? What you've accomplished here?" She seemed crushed at my admission of failure.

"I know exactly what I've done darling, exactly."

Tanya finally spoke again.

"You must hold your throne for a while Bella, but given time, Kate or I might not be averse."

I thought to myself.

"Since we are bandying thrones about, Garret, how would you feel about being the mate of a Queen?"

He laughed.

"If you knew Kate you'd know I already am."

"Oh I do Garret, I do."

Finally I said, "That is is decided, I'll be speaking to Kate about this in one year Tanya. With my support, especially after Felix was idiotic enough to force me to make an example of him, I think nearly anyone could retain this throne."

"Now I must confer with my immediate family, Jane and Aro." I added the last two names with no little distaste.

Everyone else nodded and shuffled out though Zafrina and Kachira gave me meaningful looks, they'd not rest until Nessie was well and truly safe.

* * *

When it was just family Rosalie looked up.

"Bella I love you, you know that right?"

I nodded. I loved Rose too.

"You must be the stupidest, most danger prone, unbelievably naive, adorable bitch on earth."

"Don't be so circumspect in our royal presence Rose, say what you really think." I laughed, a bitter laugh.

Everyone laughed, even Aro.

"What could you be thinking? Queen of the Volturi?" Her eyes were boring holes into me. Alice was nodding in agreement with her.

"She had no choice." Jasper had rejoined us, his eyes told me Caius had escaped. We'd talk more about that later.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"If Bella did not do what she did then who might have ended up in power? As she said, a worse bastard than Aro most likely.

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I resemble that remark." Aro said flippantly.

I fixed him solid with a glance.

"Here's where you beg for your life Aro." I said coldly.

His laughter suddenly stopped.

"What would you of me your majesty?" He said formally.

"You had my Nessie kidnapped, you largely brought this upon yourself, now you can earn your life if you would."

Carlisle felt the need to interject.

"Bella, you've done what you've needed to do, but don't forget who you are, what we are."

I felt deflated, Carlisle was right, he was always right. But what was I to do?

"Fine." I sounded like a brat. "I'm not going to kill you Aro unless you are as stupid as Felix was and I rather doubt you are. Think upon your price then tell me what you would of Renesmee."

"Darling Bella, I'll tell you that for free, Caius had sweet Renesmee brought here, I'll admit i tried to take advantage of it, but it was Caius."

"He used Chelsea and some boy named Charles, whom sadly for him has departed this mortal coil, to lure her here. Someone, though I was unsure whom until today, in your family was informing him of her schedule."

"Edward has much to answer for." Menace flashed in Rosalie's eyes as she added that.

"More than you know Rosalie Cullen, Two days ago Renesmee was raped." Aro said, sounding genuinely sad.

Rosalie and I sprang towards him at the same time "What!" I roared.

"What the fuck happened here you asshole!!" Rosalie screamed.

Carlisle and Esmes' faces were twin masks of anguish.

Emmett looked as if he might crush Aro in his grip and we could all feel the anger pouring off Jasper.

"Jane," Aro said, "This is your story to tell."

Jane nodded, she looked at me, expression unreadable.

"I had to supervise some training and Nessie said she'd rather just stay in our chambers (I shuddered inwardly when Jane said _our _chambers) and read. She felt like she'd distract me." I was a bit taken aback, Jane looked as if she might start sobbing. Was it even possible this, this _monster_ could actually love my daughter?

"You and I have never liked each other Jane, we'll be discussing you and Nessie." I said. She acknowledged me and continued.

"When I got back I was too late," She sat and held her face in her hands, "That bastard Ravven was still on her, his pants still down. I made him hurt. I'd never wanted to make someone suffer so badly. While he writhed I cut his dick off and threw it into the fire."

We all jumped a bit.

"That's when Aro got there."

"Since Ravven's guilt was not in question it spared us the necessity of a trial, " Aro continued smoothly, "All that was left was to let dear Renesmee determine just exactly how Ravven would die."

Always the showman Aro paused for dramatic effect.

"Imagine my surprise when Renesmee told us she did not want Ravven to die! Instead she had us remove his arms, legs and tongue and burn them, blind him and pour molten lead into his ears then take him to a cold deserted place where he'd never be found."

I buried my face in my hands, sobbing.

_My Gods what are Nessie and I becoming?  


* * *

_

**  
APOV**

That night Bella and I lay together. She was being largely quiet.

She'd spent quite a while going through Aro's papers. Aro himself had been surprisingly eager to help her. When she found one folder, she read it twice, then emerged to take my hand and lead us to our chambers.

I stroked her hair softly.

"Bella are you all right?"

"I'm a failure as a mother Alice."

"Bella," I whispered softly, "You've toppled the Volturi for your daughter which no one else has ever accomplished, you've brought Aro's ambition to heel and you've begun to make the Volturi the force for good they've always pretended to be. It's only Edward's treachery that prevented this from being a complete success."

"I should have known he'd do something like this after what happened at home Alice, I should have known." Her tone was filled the anguish of a drink distilled with bitter regret.

I turned her to face me.

"Bella you stop that right now. No one could have done more than you have, no one."

She simply looked at me.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Anything darling."

"Well you looked, well how would your generation put this, so badass out there today. Wicked. Isabella Cullen Volturi, the dark merciless queen," I stroked her cheek, "Please don't tell me that's what your becoming Bella. We all have a dark side in this life, it's inevitable with the monster we have inside us. Don't give into it Bella, don't let your anger make you a monster."

"I'm still just your Bella and I will always love you Alice."

She kissed me, softly at first, then with increasing urgency.

Now this may sound cold, uncaring, but the simple act of loving each other was something I think we both realized our complete and total need for.

We'd been through so much and we needed something reaffirming, to renew our commitment to one another. To prove our love had survived.

All this and more went unspoken.

Bella kissed me as if it were our first kiss and our last. Yet it was still a kiss full of sweetness and hope.

Soon her nails were running up and down my body and my hands followed suit upon hers. My unneeded breathing became faster yet we remained quiet, keeping the moment intensely personal.

Her kisses wandered to my neck and I was now running my nails down her back, my legs wrapped around her. I softly ground my core against her.

"Alice my one and only love." She whispered.

She was kissing my neck and stroking my breasts. Little electric pulses of ecstasy shot through me at her her touch.

"Now that I have found you," she said so softly, "In the cool of your evening smile."

Her kisses began trailing lower towards my breasts, my nipples yearning for her touch.

"Beneath the shade of your parasol," She murmured.

Her tongue and teeth reached my right nipple while two fingers entered my molten wet vagina.

My hips thrust meeting her touch, needing her touch.

"And your love flows through me." a silky whisper from her, her tongue flicking my nipples.

I wanted to scream her name but held my silence. I was getting close.

"Though an ocean soothes my head," another sexy murmur, her fingers smoothly made love to my core, her thumb massaging my clit.

"Ohhhhhhhh Bella....." I couldn't help myself.

"I burn for you," My world exploded as she said those words and I had my orgasm. I saw the beginning and end of my universe and it's name was Bella.

"I burn for you."

* * *

Afterwards we held each other and caressed one another softly.

"What happens tomorrow Bella."

"Tomorrow I tell Esme and Marcus what I want to happen around here, we take the amazons and Jane and we go get Nessie."

"Why Jane of all people? She's a despicable bitch Bella."

"Because I'm pretty sure, based on what I saw from her and have heard we're stuck with her from now on. Nessie's in love with her."

"That's not good."

"Nessie may have been ensorcelled by Chelsea Alice but I know she's no fool. I loathe Jane but that has to be more to her than I ever saw before."

"If Nessie only knew how proud of her you are, Bella you really should tell her."

"She can't accept it Alice, before all this I was known as the most powerful shield on Earth, how will she take praise now from the Queen of the Volturi? She's always resented not being...as strong as Edward and I."

"But everyone she's ever met except that bastard rapist has loved her, doesn't that count for something?" I whispered.

i could see something click in my lover's head.

"That's it" She whispered amazed.

"That's what?" what I asked, tempted to tickle the information from her.

"In his notes Aro intimidates Nessie's ability to pass memories is a genetic result of a human, erm, breeding with a mind reader. Not a power."

"So?" i asked simply.

"He's right, her true power is so simple almost anyone could miss it."

"She's Aphrodite come to Earth, the Goddess of Love," Bella's eyes were wide, "You cannot know her without falling in love with her. In her own way she's more powerful than Edward and I put together."

I was boggling, too much information, our lives were changing so fast.

Bella was right, of course she right. We were blind not to have seen it before.

"What are you going to do about this Bella?"

"Likely get Carlisle to help me teach her how to reign it in, it's possible, very possible, to have too many in love with you."

"Bella you are the only person I know who could have a daughter with such a dangerous, yet irresistible talent."

"Cullen girls rule Alice."

"About that Queen of the Volturi thing Bella?"

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I've changed my mind, I think you should keep the job."

* * *

**Later...much later**

"Bella you live a dangerous life, you have since I've known you but I want you to know this," I held her face between my palms, looking into her eyes, "If something happens to you, if you let something happen to you, I will walk into a fire that very day. I will not live without Bella...not now...not ever."

"You won't have to Alice, I love you too much to die."

* * *

**  
A/N**

**Bella is quoting lyrics from "I Burn for You" A song by Sting as she makes love to Alice.  
**

**Please review if you like or dislike, both help me improve the quality.**


	25. Mates

**A note for all readers.  
I've tried very hard to stay true to everyone's original powers and abilities and character. Bella's shield has not changed, she's just become more skilled at using it. Anyone could see Nessie had some sort of empathy going on.  
I did not want the Volturi to become one dimensional villains, so I've tried to show that.  
This tale only has a little bit to go and as ashamed as it makes me it to admit it would make me proud to break 100 reviews. It's vain and silly but well, there you are.  
Oh and if anyone wants it, I have a sequel in mind.**

**And I fucking hate Edward, if no one guessed. **

**With That said...shall we continue?**

**SM owns the characters I merely play with them  


* * *

**

**  
BPOV**

I'd summoned Jane for a private audience as it were.

"My Queen."

I had to admit she was pretty when she curtsied.

"Jane I will be completely honest."

"You and I have more or less hated each other since we met."

Jane lowered her eyes a bit.

"Chelsea was behind part of that."

"I don't care Jane, I remember who gave Felix the order to kill Bree."

"If you think to keep us apart kill me now my Queen, I know you can and I will not live without Nessie."

I paused, I was afraid it would come to this.

"Unfortunately you said the magic words Jane."

She looked up, crimson eyes sparkling.

"You will be beholden to me as your Mistress Queen and as your girlfriends Mom."

"I had planned to ask Nessie to marry my Queen."

"This just keeps getting better..." I muttered.

"Jane if you expect to marry my daughter _and _remain Volturi you will have to follow rules others won't be expected to."

"I will do anything to be with my Nessie." She answered simply.

"Then here's what you are going to do." I started.

"First your...diet will change. Second and this is important so listen, you are not to use your power unless Marcus, Princess Esme or myself request it. The only exception to that rule is defending Nessie, understand?"

She nodded meekly.

"Finally if you ever hurt one hair on my daughters head I will snap my fingers and you will die, no questions asked, no second chances. Have you anything to say to that?"

She looked at me scarlet eyes blazing.

"I'd like to ask my Queen for her daughter's hand in marriage."

"Get into traveling gear Jane, me, you, Alice and my amazon friends are going to go get Nessie."

"And have the guards send Leah in."  


* * *

Leah stood before me in human form, contempt writ large upon her face.

"Oh grow up Leah, I'm still the Bella you screamed at when I was bearing Renesmee."

"That Bella was not a leech and she was not Queen of the leeches."

I sighed.

"Haven't we discussed this name calling before Leah?"

"From what I understand you can now kill anyone by snapping your fingers Bella, what kind of monster are you becoming?"

I buried my face in my hands.

"The kind you don't want to piss off Leah." I finally said in a flat tone.

"Now let's talk about Nessie."

"People around here are calling her Princess Renesmee now."

"That's because she _is_ Leah, can you let it rest? I want to talk about you and her, I'm getting ready to go find Edward and put a stop to this entire mess."

"What me and her?" Leah seemed curious.

"Well don't you want to marry her, love her and all that imprinted bullshit?"

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!!" Leah exclaimed. "Back up the fucking truck, I am not interested in Nessie that way."

"Then explain your imprint Leah."

"OK, OK, it's like...I need... her to be...well. I can't stand it otherwise. I don't want her in bed, you seem to do enough bed hopping for the family..."

"Careful Leah, I can kill you with a snap of my fingers, don't push me where Alice is concerned."

She blanched and went on.

"Your bloodthirsty instincts aside, all I want is for Nessie to be well and happy, and close to where I am."

"I think we'll be able to deal with that, though there is something you ought to know..."

"What's that?" she asked me, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure Nessie is gonna be marrying Jane." I said simply.

I had to freeze Leah in place as she sprang at me, Renata was shielding me so she posed no danger but I was afraid my guards might kill her.

**A/N**

**Review if you feel kind, after what has gone lately I know this is sort of a mini chapter but I did do like 12,000 words in a week, I'm a lil tired.**


	26. Leavetaking

**If you like it please review. Even better if you don't like it tell me why.**

**Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers, not mine.**

**Special thanks to Lil-sunandstars, my great Beta Reader.**

**Chapter 24**

**Last Rites  


* * *

  
**

OK I was facing my first real faux pas.

"You are a woman Armani."

"I always have been my Queen."

"Then why where you dressed as a young boy every other time I've seen you?"

"Why was your daughter raped?"

I flinched, Alice gripped my shoulder.

I'd assembled the Volturi for this.

"There will be a few weddings soon." I announced.

"I'm sending everyone home but my amazon friends, but I can assure you my friends will serve the Volturi so long as I remain queen."

"Bring Aro before me Emmett."

Emmett almost laughed, he was unused to me as queen, I hoped he'd never get used to it.

Finally Aro was there.

"I've rented you a pretty nice place Aro and hired a few bodyguards, you ought to be safe."

He looked at me curiously.

"Well obviously you can't stay here and I'll need you as an adviser."

He bowed graciously and said, "You are kind and merciful Queen. I will honestly relish this role more than I did my previous one. By now you must know how that can weigh upon one."

I raised an eyebrow at him and left it at that. He was right though this crown was light as a feather but weighed more than a mountain.

"Enough Aro, be glad I do not snap my finger"

He simply bowed.

"Heidi?"

She approached the front of the assembly, fear was like a veil clinging to her.

"Heidi there will be no more fishing parties, Carlisle and Princess Esme are making arrangements so donated blood will be available to _all _our members twenty four seven." I knew this would be a popular move as the poor tourists had only been for Volturi royalty, the new donated blood was for all.

"This kind of leaves you out of a job Heidi."

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked meekly.

"If I killed everyone who asked me that I'd get nothing else done." I snapped, "I want you to gather intelligence for me, be my eyes and ears in the world. Can you do that for me Heidi?"

She smiled.

"I'd enjoy that my Queen."

Great, not only was I their Queen, but they liked it.

"I need everyone to leave but Alice, my family, Princess Esme and the amazons. What's more those I assembled would do well to go home, the wolves are needed at home and my friends will always be my friends wherever they are."

The Volturi began to filter out.

"Marcus," I made him pause in his exit, "You have a feel for what I want?"

"My Queen, in your way you are the cruelest leader we've ever had."

I was amazed.

"How is that?" I asked him still surprised.

"Because you know right and wrong and you demand we follow that moral code, for vampires...that is... hard."

He bowed and continued to leave.

"You will be our greatest ruler ever beautiful Bella." Heidi had not quite gotten Aro out of the room.

"This I have to hear Aro." I responded sardonically.

"Your second act as ruler was an attempt to abdicate. The greatest rulers are those who do not want to be rulers."

I waved my hand and Heidi escorted him out.

* * *

I looked at the amazons.

"Kachira you are a tracker no?"

"Yes I am my Queen."

"For God's sake call me Bella."

Alice giggled.

"Focus on Edward, you three, Alice, Jane and I are about to make a trip."

* * *

**  
A/N**

**Sorry for how short this is.  
**

**Please review if you like or dislike, both help me improve the quality.**


	27. The End

**If you like it please review. Even better if you don't like it tell me why.**

**Mrs. Meyers Characters are hers, not mine.**

**Special thanks to Lil-sunandstars, my great Beta Reader.**

**Chapter 26**

**The End  


* * *

**

**  
APOV**

I'd seen Bella like this for too long. She was driven, she'd kill anyone, do anything, she wanted her daughter back. I wanted the Bella back that laughed and joked with me. The Bella that hated Victoria's secret but loved the underwear on me.

Jane followed her like a puppy. It kinda pissed me off. Jane is very pretty, if you are into that young look that is, and I will never share my Bella with anyone. Not now not ever. She is too precious.

The only reason I'd not killed her (Jane that is) is because I sort of sensed she was following Bella around because she smelled a lot like Nessie. Those two do attract.

I could hardly wrap wrap my head around Nessie and Jane. Was it Bella's family mission to make the entire vampire world sweet and nice like she was? Then I remembered, there were parts of Bella now that were not the sweet and nice girl I fell in love with.

Honestly she'd been like raw steel when she was turned. The vampire world had tempered her, made her hard. Gods help me I loved that part of her too. Aro was right, she'd be a great Queen, I was selfish wanting her not to be, but that meant sharing a part of her.

I wanted to share nothing, wanted her all for myself but I realized, as I'd once said, she was our Evening Star, and she shone brightly. She was love, she was courage, she was right and wrong and so much more than that.

She was my everything.  


* * *

**  
LEAHPOV**

It's a bitch to follow the fucking "Queen" and her personal tracker, let alone her vision girl girlfriend and her personal tracker without being caught.

Bella's magnetism had not gone undetected by me. I sort of knew why everyone flocked to her. It was simple really.

She did what she thought was the right thing.

Always.

That may sound simple to you, but it's not. Ask yourself, have you always done what was right? Even her affair, and I suspected impending marriage, to Alice had been done as rightly as she felt she could manage.

She'd kept others as unaware as she could (Like we all didn't see it coming) and tried to be as good to Edward as she could be.

He'd rewarded her with treachery and deceit.

I sometimes wished, oh so badly, that it had been an imprint with Bella that had passed to me.

I was telling her the truth when I told her I only wanted Nessie to be well. What I had not told her, and I never would, I would never tell anyone, was whom my heart desired. Whom my carnal desire was for.

Because I knew.

I would love her until the day I died but I knew.

She only had eyes for Alice.  


* * *

**  
BPOV**

I'd kinda known we'd wind up here.

Edward's trail had first led to Toronto, but he'd only been there one night.

Then it led to here, Denali.

Tanya and her clan had returned home at my order and I was fairly sure, given those who'd escaped the Volturi, they'd be on his side.

Alice gripped my hand.

"There are two following us." She said urgently.

"Then let's greet them my love."

Jane remained impassive on the surface but looked like a cornered animal in some ways. The amazons seemed to have complete faith in me.

Caius and Demetri entered the clearing we were waiting in.

"And now it ends you little bitch." Caius said to me.

"It appears so Caius." I responded simply.

I'd already disabled Demetri, though Caius was unaware of that.

"Demetri, kill them, let's get this farce over with."

Demetri did not move.

"Demetri, did you hear me?"

I disabled Caius.

"Alice I'm going to kill and burn Demetri, I'd like you to remove Caius's arms."

Alice looked at me, horror in her eyes.

"Bella, this is not you..."

"I know it's not Alice, but in a few moments you'll understand."

She seemed on the verge of tears but followed my bidding.

Caius's glazed eyes looked upon us in terror.

As his arms and Demetri were burning I lifted his chin with a finger.

"You had my daughter kidnapped, you fucked with her mind. She was raped under your tender mercies"

I would not allow him to speak.

"You fucked with the wrong girl Caius, You fucked with the wrong girl."

His eyes told me he realized I was only speaking the truth.

I told the amazons what to expect and what I wanted them to do, they seemed a bit surprised but agreed.

I grasped my Alice's hand.

"Soon this will be over my love." I looked in her eyes, "This may be a bad time to ask."

I kneeled at her feet eyes gazing upwards.

"I know you'd be my consort and that will be hard."

Alice seemed on the edge of tears.

"But before I do what I do to to Edward, before anything else."

I paused wanting to cry, I could not wait for this any longer.

"Will you marry me Alice, will you be mine forever? Will you make sure I remain me? Will you be my soulmate?"

Alice looked at me, it looked like her heart was breaking, she stroked my cheek anyway.

"I love the Bella I had." She said, if my heart was beating it might have stopped, she was going to say no. I was certain of it.

"And honestly, I hate to admit it, I love the Bella you've become, so strong."

"I'm just Bella," I mumbled.

"No you are not my love, you've become much more than just Bella."

"Do you have room in your heart then for all I've become in your eyes then Alice? For this is the truth. I will see my daughter safe and free. But I will never live without you."

"Shush you silly goose," She said, "do you think I'd ever let you marry anyone else?"

I think I felt my heart burst with love of Alice. She was my everything.

Still there were a few things to do, unpleasant things.

We marched to Tanya's house.

Edward her and her family were standing out out front, Edward was holding Nessie.

"Edward has explained things to us Bella, " She sounded bitter, "You may as well leave."

"Shut up Tanya, I know why you are saying this, but just shut up before this all becomes too hard to forgive."

Edward looked at me.

"You're just a little whore with visions of grandeur Bella."

"You're a little boy Edward, playing with things you neither understand nor grasp the power of. And you know what Edward? It's over. Play time is done. Maybe you'll find some victorian wife, maybe a wolf will kill you. I honestly don't give a fuck. I won't dirty my hands with your blood Edward. You are beneath me."

He moved towards me and I curled my lips as I froze him in place.

I looked at Tanya, she'd told him nothing of Volterra I could see.

The twins drug Chelsea from the house.

"Chelsea I've never met you until now, Jane stop! What did I tell you about your powers?"

Jane and Nessie were looking at each other like Alice and I did. This bothered me but I loved seeing Nessie happy, but Christ, _Jane_?

"I'd tell you the why Chelsea but frankly I'm sick of you."

I snapped my fingers and Chelsea died.

Edward was obviously stunned.

"Eddie, you had our daughter kidnapped thinking in some sick way you'd get me back."

Nessie blanched, pulling away from him.

"You worked with Caius thinking you'd reestablish an empire here."

"You allowed Chelsea and others to fuck with Tanya, Nessie and my family here."

"Come here now Nessie."

She ran to my side and hugged me. Jane attached herself to Nessie.

"May I make him suffer now my Queen? I want to badly." Jane asked me.

"I'll take care of all that Jane." And with my shield I made a few snips in Edwards' cerebellum.

"You are free to go now Edward," I said to him smiling, "You'll never read minds again and you are a bit weaker than the average human,"

He looked at me.

"Bella I did everything I did because I love you and wanted you back."

"You don't lie well Edward, you are beaten like the lowly, mangy dog you are. Just go."

I had Alice thrust the helpless Caius in the sisters direction, they had some revenge to extract for his murder of their sister. Garret grinned at me. I think he liked the dark queen I was becoming.

And with that Edward departed.

"Mom" Nessie said.

"Yes my beloved." I answered.

"He had me raped?"

"I'm sorry my love but he was behind all of this."

"Why did you spare him?"

Tanya and her family would want to apologize, I'd let them but I'd known they were ensorcelled by Chelsea when I came.

"Did I Nessie?"

**LEAHPOV**

I tracked Edward running, much slower than he used to be.

I confronted him.

"You've hurt my Nessie."

He did not respond.

"You've hurt my Bella."

He seemed shocked.

"Time to die."

I phased and I ripped him to shreds.

* * *

**  
THE END**

**I may do a sequel if anyone wants it.**

**There will be an epilogue.**


	28. epilogue

**Epilogue**

**One year Later**

**BPOV**

I was in my throne. I'd done this a year and was kinda sick of it. The Volturi were larger than they were before my takeover. It seemed many in the Vampire world were happy with my justice first approach.

"Mom Nessie and I are going to go to Rome if that's OK."

"If you call me mom again I might snap my fingers Jane."

She smiled at me, golden eyes gleaming.

"Oh go on just make sure you two are safe, and I mean that."

"I'm a pretty good bodyguard..." Jane paused impishly, "Mom."

I rose from my throne to chase her but Jane was gone, fast as the dickens.

"How my child found a thousand year old vampire that was more immature than her to marry....."

I muttered to myself.

"The Volturi would see you." My mate, consort and wife said.

"Alice, I'm still Bella don't be so formal."

"Shush Bella, this is important."

She gently placed her finger on my lips.

I loved her more than life so I, to my detriment, listened.

Soon they were all assembled.

They had chosen the sweetly beautiful Armani as their spokesperson.

"Rumour has it you have chosen today to abdicate our Queen."

"And if I did?" I asked her levelly. Because I did indeed plan on handing my crown to Kate to-day.

"Someone would speak then I shall again my queen."

"Hello Bella."

I was surprised but took it in as best I could.

"Hi Kate."

"I'm not sure how exactly to say this," She was lovely as she bit her lower lip, "I'd love to be queen Bells, but I am not you, and you _are_ the Queen. In a way I can never be."

"What?" I responded with my trademark alacrity.

"What she is saying, my Queen, is there is one Queen for the vampires. Only one we accept and love." Armani stood stiff and proud. "And you are her, you are our Queen majesty."

I wanted to cry. I never wanted this. I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder.

"See I told you." She whispered in my ear.

"Maybe I'll do this a little longer....." I muttered.

The room burst into cheers.

**FINIS**


	29. Writers Block

I'm. having some trouble getting my sequel together. I suspect it's because I put to much of my self into this one I will work on it though until the muse comes back to me.

It will be called Morningstar and Leah will feature prominently in the plat


End file.
